Interview with a Sheriff
by Southern Amateur
Summary: Still human on vamp, but with some different ideals. I'm still playing around and hope it works out. OOC. Adult content, and language. Feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, they're owned by Charlaine Harris. I'm simply borrowing them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10:00 p.m. and still no show. I wondered how long it would take him to get here. He was supposed to arrive at 9:30 p.m. and I'd been waiting an actual 45 minutes as I was punctual and always arrived early, just in case. I wondered how the fucking hell I'd gotten here. Seriously? I wanted to interview a modern day vampire? What the hell is wrong with another expose' on Paris Hilton or Jessica Simpson. Some coyote just ate her dog. That article would be great and would even encourage animal rights donations. Nope. Here I am. What the fuck was I thinking? No one knew I was here, no one would notice me missing. I'm in a strange hotel in Shreveport, LA, and I had no back up plan.

I'd placed an ad in the local vamp magazine. I wanted a candid, anonymous, interview with a local vamp. My journalist position mainly comprised of interviews with celebrities, but I felt the need to branch out. Since the revalation, everyone from the AVL (American Vampire Legue) to the Fellowship was spouting off with vampire life styles. However, I'd read Ann Rice and I knew the crap spewed on tv and the tabloids was a just that.. a bunch of crap. Why was I so insistent on being the one to show the true side, blow the cover, be the real deal here? What's wrong with wax vamp lips and candy coated fangs for your mouth? It's bullshit, is what's wrong with it. Little ole me, I was going to uncover the harsh reality. Why? Who knows? Maybe my chagrin with my ever boring job prompted me to promote my skills on a new level. Maybe it's the lack of effectiveness of the zoloft I'd been taking. Either way, I was unhappy and self deprecating and I needed something to boost myself. So interviewing the undead, risking my life and possibly my career had been the prospect of the day. Man, I wish I was drunk. Punch drunk. Slap Happy. Something. I wasn't. I was stone cold sober in the lounge of this hotel wishing my guest would fail to appear so I could go to my room, go to sleep and consider this the blunder it obviously was, while maintaining the continuity of my neck tissue. Yes, that does sound nice.

At least I looked my part. Mostly out of necessity. I'd just finished two articles yesterday and now I sit in my work (monkey) suit. My long, wide legged, cuffed suit pants came to my toes. The only part of my 4 inch Jimmy Choo heals that showed was the actual toe. My giraffe print blouse slightly hung but hugged my breasts. My Victoria Secret demi bra was uncomfortable as all hell and I had to pay attention to make sure I did not fall out of it. Stupid sizer at the store, I knew she was a noobie. Oh well. My matching black blazer was not my fitted one, but it was enough to hide my curves and still make me look presentable. My hair was up, in a stark french twist. My make up bland, neutral eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I'd not even bothered with foundation.

I looked the stark contrast to chic. I looked professional, but classy. Would this impress the undead? I had no way of knowing. Glancing down I checked out my manicure. Not a chip in sight. The pastel pink nail polish was impeccable and as I glanced at the undersides, I heard someone clear their throat.

As I looked up, I realized that this was an entirely unnecessary action. Vampires didn't clear their throats, but this one needed my attention. I looked up, and up, and up. He was pale, but golden. His skin shined like an asian pear in the dim light. He had shoulder length blond hair which was combed neatly but rested on his shoulders. No pansy pony tail there. Score one for bloodsuckers. His ice blue eyes were aloof but engaging. I noticed the crimson microfiber dress shirt he wore. Not silk, but commensurate enough with the newest trends. His black blazer a perfect match to his trousers. He wore leather boots, I noticed. Trying not to chuckle at the audacity this proclaimed. Once I finished giving him the once over, I looked up into his eyes again. His stone face changed into a smirk. _Oh no, he knows what I was thinking_. "Mr. Northman? Hello. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you."

He slid into the opposite stool like a panther sliding into a den. He was lithe, amazing. I tried to remember he was dead, or undead, and therefore alien to me. He was my first and I was simply stuck with the shock of it. I couldn't be impressed, I was stunned. I think. Oh well.

"Sookie, what an interesting name. My name is Eric. I am Sheriff of this area of supernaturals. All are under my retinue." _Oh my, his voice was made of velvet. His tenor became deeper as he mentioned Sheriff. I'm done for._

"Mr. Northman, pleasure to meet you. I appreciate your willingness to meet with me. As you know, I simply want an accurate interview with the modern day vampire. I'm not interested in re-enacting Ann Rice's book, nor do I want to waste your time asking about your favorite True Blood flavors or how much leather you wear. In return, I appreciate your not wasting my time either. If you're unprepared for this interview, simply let me know the same and we can reschedule for another time."

He leaned forward on his stool, just as the waitress approached. He sniffed into her "space" and retracted his lips to show perfect fangs. "I'll take a warmed type a positive," and he leaned his head down to gaze into the waitress's eyes. She blinked, shuffled, tripped and walked off. While still showing the same smile with fang, he slid his head upright and turned to me.

"Ms. Stackhouse. My age exceeds millenia. I am wealthy beyond my needs. I am owner of a local club which brings in more money than I could possibly use. I am Sheriff of my area and I am lonely. I responded to your ad as I think we could use some reality around here. We are out, we are about and I am certainly in the public eye. I think I am the perfect example of a first interview. I have many in my employ and almost 100% of them are happy to be so. I work hard, I _play_ hard (he winked then) and I treat my underlings with the respect they deserve. I could think of no better person to proclaim to the world than me. Don't you think?"

_He had me at Stackhouse, damnit and I was beginning to drool. _"Mr. Northman, I apologize for my rudeness and my ignorance." I looked down just then, watching my straw swirl in my gin and tonic. I felt my chin move upward, and I realized a cold finger was hooked beneath it. It forced me to look up and I did. The sky blue of his eyes had muted a bit. He didn't look like a raging storm wove in his irises, but the calm waters of the Carribean.

"You were not rude, nor are you ignorant. You called for more information and I am here to provide it. Please don't be dismayed." I looked into his eyes and I felt my insides jump. _Oh man._

"Do you mind if I ordered another drink before we get started?"

"Of course not."

I smiled weekly into myself. I ordered another gin and tonic and waited on his blood. "So what did you want to know?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled weekly into myself. I ordered another gin and tonic and waited on his blood. "So what did you want to know?" he asked.

I was gathering my thoughts while trying to maintain my pensieve face. The waitress brought him his blood and he did that mind fuck thing to her again. I lowered my shields and the girl's thoughts were out of sync. _Huh._ I noticed the vamp break his eye contact and resume staring at my face. _Well at least he's not checking out my boobs. _"Mr. Northman, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing to that girl just now?" I swear, I saw his chest puff up a bit.

"I glamoured her into leaving us alone unless asked," he replied.

_Glamoured, eh? Game on. _"Mr. Northman, could you explain to me what that means?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, is it really necessary for us to remain so formal. I'm not used to being `Mr. Northman' and you've used that name more times tonight than I've heard all year."

_Fair enough._ "How are you normally addressed?" And the briefest sparks hit his eyes, gone before I could be caught staring. He folded his hands, laid them on the center of his table setting, elbows out, and leaned in to me as if to share a secret. Willing to humor this dead man, I leaned in as well, resting my chin on my own folded hands above my drink.

"People normally refer to me as `Master'," he spoke softly across the space. I felt the faintest pressure in my head at that moment, and I did not like it. If I didn't know any better, and at this point I practically knew nothing, I'd bet that polished corpse across the table was trying to glamour me! I leaned a bit further in, I kept my eyes locked on his, I allowed my bottom lip to fall slightly open as if I was building up for a soft kiss.

He was taking it. He leaned in again and when his nose was inches from mine I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly and whispered, "Mr. Northman works fine by me." Abruptly I leaned back to my normal posture as if waiting on his formal definition of glamour and how it worked as a verb coming from the undead. I pretended not to notice, but the sly smile didn't just erase itself, it flew off with such frenzy you could practically hear his lips slap shut. He sat back and lifted one hand so one finger rubbed his chin as his mind worked frantically trying to figure out what the hell happened. I thought he looked thoughtful and relaxed and you could tell he thought I had believed it. _Not for a second, but it's cute when you try._

He shifted and began to explain, "It's a type of hypnosis some supernaturals can perform, including vampire, and it is harmless." He continued, "We can re-enact events in human minds to make them think something else occurred. We can also make them do our bidding this way."

"Is this something you do often?"

"Define," he replied. He was interested again.

"Daily?"

"Yes"

"How many times?"

"However often I need to," he smirked.

"Hourly?"

"Sometimes."

"Only to those you employ?"

"Of course not"

"Should I think that impressive of you?"

He leaned in now, "Do you?"

"Now what do you use this glamour for?" He didn't flinch this time. He saw my set up and he prepared. I bet he thinks he led me into it. _How Cute! _

"I use it for whatever I see fit. If I get pulled over, I glamour law enforcement to let me go. If a waitress is paying me too much attention, as earlier, I can make her keep her distance. If we have to use violence, we glamour survivors to maintain our secrecy rather than kill them on the spot. It's useful too, not merely some manipulation technique you humans fear us to use on you."

"Mr. Northman, do you use this glamour for non-necessities such as feeding or...," I trailed off.

"Of course. Why should I allow a human to remember having fed me? Why should I allow those whores in leather that flock to us in my club to think they have some status?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Northman. Don't you find manipulating other people's thoughts and memories to be immoral?" His chuckle reverberated throughout the room. It was loud yet unoppressive, and the resulting smile actually reached his eyes. If I hadn't spent so much time interviewing the beautiful people of the world, I would be sucked in. _I won't. It's not the first time I've shared a room, let alone a table, with a Mr. I drip-speak-smell like-and-inflict-Sex. But Mr. Frosty here is doing a good job trying_.

"Our ideas of morals are very different Miss Stackhouse. I need blood to survive. Why should I not take it? I cause no pain, I erase the memories and heal the evidence. Is this immoral?"

"Mr. Northman, my idea of what is moral or not has no relevance in this interview. I want to know what _you_ think."

His reply came just above a whisper, with his eyes locked on mine. "I want to know what you think so therefore I find it relevant."

_Two can play this. _"Why is that?"

"Because you interest me." _Oh yea, thanks for the mental prowess expended in that pick up line. _

"Mr. Northman, I have a deadline. It's nearly midnight, I'm tired and you've answered what.. two questions? It's late. If you're still willing, we can work on this later. I'll email you with my availability." As I stood to gather my things, I reached into my pocket for my cash to cover the $24 tab. Before I could toss a $50 down, Mr. Northman had stood and tossed a $100. My face flushed. "Mr. Northman, that's not necessary. I asked you to come, it's my job to cover the costs."

He stepped to me, not into my space, but close enough for government work. "Miss Stackhouse, allow me the pleasure to upgrade tonight from an informal interview to something... well...." and then he stepped in and smelled me. _He fucking smelled me. Focus, Sookie, focus._

Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped forward. Thanks to my heels, my eyes rested at about his chin. I looked up into his baby blues and he looked down at mine. He thought he was glamouring me again. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, standing on tip toe on one foot to do so, "Fine, then we both pay." With that, I tossed down two $50's and walked away, smiling straight ahead and knowing I just did something very bad, and very good. _Game On, Mr. Northman._


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped forward. Thanks to my heels, my eyes rested at about his chin. I looked up into his baby blues and he looked down at mine. He thought he was glamouring me again. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, standing on tip toe on one foot to do so, "Fine, then we both pay." With that, I tossed down two $50's and walked away, smiling straight ahead and knowing I just did something very bad, and very good. _Game On, Mr. Northman.__._

I walked slowly but with purpose. I would not shake my butt or my hips. He could deem me a prospective conquest all he wants, but I am not giving in to that satisfaction. I lowered my shield a bit, and.. _yup_..._ he's watching._

_"Oh man, she just teased that vamp and left him!"_

_"Did you see that?"_

_"Bet he's mad."_

_"Bet he runs after her and bleeds her dry."_

_"Bet he looks good without that shirt on."_

_"He can't take his eyes off of her."_

_Shields up. Okay._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I watched her walk away from me, still amazed. This human had no fear. Whatever other emotions she had, I couldn't make them out. Her facial expressions were neutral, her body language suggested awareness of her beauty, but her clever mouth was the wrench in the works. The things I'd like to do with that mouth. _Fuck!_ I thought I saw her catch my eye earlier on, but then it was gone. I tried to glamour her and just when I thought it was working, it was gone as well. I would have to discuss this with Pam. Remembering her sense of humor and how she inflicted it upon me? _Maybe not._

Realizing the patrons and staff were staring, apparently waiting on my reaction, I straightened myself to my full height. I couldn't let this human get the upper hand and pay for tonight. _Not after my display of testosterone tonight._ I'd look like an ass. But I couldn't imagine giving that silly girl a tip in excess of eight hundred percent on two gin and tonics and a fucking true blood when I had to _glamour her_ to make her stay the fuck away. Remembering the stares, I did what I _really_ did not want to do...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I walked around the corner out of the hotel lounge and into the lobby. As I approached the elevator, I could see him stride out of the lobby. He chose not to acknowledge me. _Great._ I lowered my shield to seek out that singular voice, where was she?"

_"Oh my god! That vamp just threw down another $100!!! Holy crap! No one is going to believe this!"_

There she is. Apparently this dead guy is a real piece of work. He simply couldn't let a woman pay the bill. _Fucking testosterone. _I laughed out loud to myself and stepped onto the elevator. I hit the floor button and rode up with the smirk still on my face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I casually threw down the $100 bill and strode out of the lounge. As I entered the lobby I could see her standing before the elevator. She could hear my foot steps, I knew it. I was willingly walking like a human and I could hear the echo of the soles of my shoes on the marble flooring. I thought I saw her catch me in her peripheral vision, but after tonight, I was beginning to think I was mistaken, not just about this but about everything that transpired. These humans, food even, had never acted this way around me. I _am_ Sheriff. I _am_ vampire. I wouldn't make this mistake again. Without a second thought in her direction, I strode out the automatic doors and waited on the valet to bring me my car.

As I slid into the interior, still amazed to this day that my frame fit into the little car, I took a deep breath to calm myself. It was not necessary to breathe, but the action still stimulated me to calm. I knew I should be angry, furious. I _am_ Sheriff. I needed to evaluate my position, my surroundings, and I certainly needed to reconsider the human.. this human. She is beautiful, well kept, smart, clever and apparently fearless. I threw the car into gear and floored the gas. At lease these valet humans knew when to be startled or afraid. I smirked to myself and drove away, watching them flinch in the rear view mirror. I needed to clear my head. Perhaps some speeding along some of these back water roads would put my mind at ease. Maybe not, but it would be better than sulking in my office trying to shuffle papers around in an attempt to convince Pam that I wasn't in the mood that I really was in. _Pam. She's going to make this painful. _I drove to the outskirts of town, slammed into the next gear and watched the city fly by so quickly that a human would only observe a blur.

Almost two hours later I arrived at the bar only to be greeted by Pam at the door. The smug expression on her face was obnoxious as always. Almost as obnoxious as the Dear Abby collection she had acquired. As I walked up the door I grunted. This was usually the signal to get the fuck out of my way, but tonight she was in a saucy mood.

"So, Master, tell me, did you bed the reporter?" I ignored her and strode to my office. On the way I noticed that the staff were winding things down and escorting (shoving) left over patrons (blood bags) to the exit. _Nice._ I ignored them and strode right into my office. I slammed the door shut behind me and took my lap top computer off of screen saver. Someone knocked on the door. "What?!"

Without anouncing herself, Pam slammed the door open, strode in, put her hands on her hips and asked, "Well?"

"Well what, Pam?"

"Master, how did _it_ go?" I grunted, pretending she did not exist and began clacking on my laptop. I put on my most interested face and pretended I was dealing with important business. Pam was not amused. "Eric, I thoroughly prepped you for this interview, even providing the woman's resume and achievements. You look pissed. Now either you banged the shit out of her and couldn't get her off, or she blew," and Pam chuckled at this, "you off. Now which is it?"

"Pam, I am busy. I have emails to reply to at this moment. What do you want?" My child laughed out loud, the sing-song soprano of her voice making me want to throw the entire laptop at her and discover web mail so that I wouldn't have to reinstall all of my settings again, as was the case any other time I chucked the damn thing at her head.

"Pam!"

Her smile fled, "Yes, Master?"

"Pam, I want a complete report on a Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I want property records, copies of diplomas, a complete review of her entire work, published or not. I want to know personal friends, siblings, public interests, the causes she supports. I want to know every time her radar blipped on a public record and even on those damned confidential records at the courthouse. I want to know what her shoe size is, what sport she prefers and I want it now. Is that understood?"

"So is this your way of saying she blew you off?" With that, I lost my cool. I grabbed the nearest thing, the lap top in my hands and threw it at her. Her fucking vampire speed resulted in my throwing my newest computer at a closed door where it shattered into pieces. _Fuck!_ I could hear her laugh down the hall and this made me realize why animals, like me, ate their fucking young. I grabbed my cell phone, hit the speed dial and cringed. I hated this mother fucker more than anything else. He lacked style, he lacked tact and he was like a moping puppy constantly under my feet looking for a way to hump my leg.

He picked up on the first ring, "Master?"

"Compton, I want everything, and I mean _everything_ you can get on a Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," came his reply and I hung up the phone. Just then Pam emerged and I resisted the urge to piss away another $400.00 on a new i-phone by throwing that at her as well.

"Yes, Pam?"

"Master, did I just hear you hang up with Compton?"

"Yes, I did, why?"

She chortled, "Master, you asked for a preliminary file two weeks ago which I provided you. You assured me that this would be some _anonymous_ interview with this reporter. What is the problem?"

"Pam, this human is no reporter, as you know, she is a journalist. She has some.. issues I did not anticipate and I would like to know her full background to better prepare." Pam snickered. "Pam, hold back the I-told-you-so's and just fucking obey for once!"

"Yes, Master."

"And, Pam?" She turned and raised an eyebrow. "I am going home. See to the rest of tonight and report to me at dawn via my phone."

She bowed out and snickered, "Yes, Master."

I heard the whack against the door, as opposed to against her body. _There goes my fucking phone._ She opened the door again.

"Pam?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Report to me via my gmail account. My phone has malfunctioned."

"Of course, Master," and she practically skipped down the hall cackling all the way. _Fucking children._


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course, Master," and she practically skipped down the hall cackling all the way. _Fucking children._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

An entire week went by without the final reports from Pam and Compton. I know Compton's a fucktard, but he's good at his researching abilities. _What the fuck is taking so long?_ I knew better than to email the journalist until I had more. The woman caught me off guard and fucked up my game before I even had it mapped out in my head. I quickly showered, threw on my jeans and Fangtasia shirt and yanked a comb through my hair. Before leaving the house I emailed both Pam and Compton demanding to know where the fucking reports were. _Heads are going to roll, people._

I slid into the lot, flung my car into my spot and threw it in neutral while slamming my foot on the brake. The line had already formed out front. I decided to head to the main entrance and check out tonight's menu and thus avoiding staring at the walls in my office trying to figure out my game plan. Fuck, at this point I could not comprehend why I even wanted game. A fucking human? _Whatever. It's on. I want her and I will make her mine._

The line was packed and half of the customers were dressed in cheap pleather and dime a dozen corsets most likely won on ebay. _How mundane_. None of these blood bags have the class or the finances to wear the real shit Pam wore to work. _Fuck. Pam. Her shit is getting on my last nerve and my electronics practically cringe from my hands every time I reach for them. It's as if these inaminate objects realize my propensity for abuse and want to live. Fuck, Northman, you're losing it. Did you really just imagine your laptop begging, "I wanna live, I wanna live?"_

I nodded at Felicia as I walked past her and into the main area of the bar. I knew I had been avoiding my throne this week, and therefore would need to put in my community service. _Maybe I'd get some community service, or just serviced._ I hadn't gotten laid since that night a week ago. I couldn't get her blowing me off out of my head. Vampires don't suffer from that particular disorder, but if I couldn't even manage to get off because my head was so fucked up, what was the point? I'd fed, glamoured and sent the banger on her way. That was six days ago. I was hungry, I was horny, I was pissed off as all hell. Pam was enjoying every single moment of my turmoil and that just fueled my fire. I had to find a way to get this Stackhouse issue resolved, and quickly. Otherwise I was buying stock in Apple products to at least cushion the hit my bank account was taking with each new purchase.

As the first two bangers came crawling, I cocked my boot and prepared to kick someone. They were bright enough to notice and scurried off to another corner. Somewhere in the background I could hear a blow followed by whimpering.

"What makes you think you can fucking touch my shoes? Get the fuck out of here!" _Pam. Fuck. She sounds cheerful. This cannot be good._ I could more than hear her approach, I could sense her. Not wanting this episode to begin, I tried to stare across the room and pretend I didn't notice her. Once she huffed and flung her hands onto her hips, I knew I couldn't avoid it any further.

"Compton has completed his research and I have double checked it. Whenever you are ready to get over yourself, I will meet you in your office." I growled. "Cut the shit, Eric. We all know Master is pissed. Now do you want me to actually help you with your problem or do you want to keep stroking your ego like like a patient in need of Viagra strokes his cock? Either way, without the help of some skilled female," and she actually cleared her throat, "you're both left looking a littlelimp."

"Enough, Pam. Let's go." I rose from my chair and was halfway across the bar in one fluid movement. I could hear the bangers around her coo and squee with delight. Somehow, I knew I would much rather deal with hundreds of these imbeciles out here tonight than face ten minutes alone with Pam at this point. I knew she had no good news for me, and she was practically vibrating with the excitement of laying it on me. When I walked into my office, I willed myself to set my phone down on my desk and decided to take a seat on the couch. My lap top wasn't even a week old yet and I had the suspicion it's tenure in my office was going to be short lived. Once seated, Pam took on a respectful manner, even bowing her head, calling me Master and handing me a couple of documents.

"Pam, what the fuck is this? I believe I had asked you for everything on this woman. You hand me a stack of articles she wrote?" She had something up her sleeve, and that explains the sudden humility. _Fuck me._

"I understand. That, Master, are the results of Compton's search. As you can see, the sniveling weasel is quite thorough." _This is thorough?_

I was on my feet before she finished her sentence. "Is this some sort of fucking joke? Get Compton's ass in here now so I can enjoy kicking it personally!" I was seeing red, blood red, and I didn't care who it belonged to. Sensing my sudden rage, Pam took several steps back.

"Master, it appears that your reporter is under the radar, so to speak."

"Stop calling her that! She is not some fucking reporter Pam, she is more, and I told Compton, in very specific terms, exactly what I wanted and all I get after a week's time are copies of articles? Fiction stories?" I threw the papers into the trash. "Pam, where is the research I demanded of you?" I rounded on her then and she grinned at me. _She fucking grinned._

Handing me a manilla folder of what appeared to be less than ten sheets of paper, she grinned like a cheshire cat. "Master, I have completed my task." I thumbed through the documents and was shaking with rage when I finished the last page.

"Pam, what the fuck is this shit? This is nothing!" She looked positively delighted.

"Eric, you know I thoroughly prepped you for the interview. It turns out that any further research would have ended up without result. In your hand is a copy of the deed to her house in Bon Temps, which she inherited from her grandmother. You also have the obituary from her parents' deaths. I already gave you her diplomas, published and unpublished works. In your hands you hold the list of her friends, few as they may be. She has no public interests, tax records do not reflect that she donates to charity and as far as I can see she's never really shown up on the radar. Even the confidential records searches had zero results."

I willed my hands to stop shaking and I took several useless moments to compose myself. Pam was thorough and if this is what she could find, then this is all there was. "I just can't believe this is everything I asked for."

"Oops, my bad. Seven and none." Her grin got wider.

"What?" _She is fucking with me, I swear._

"You did ask for her shoe size and what sports she preferred. She wears a size seven and she appears to hold no interest in sports. I believe that completes my full report."

I couldn't fathom having to discover the answers to my questions about this human directly from the source. I go into nothing without full preparation and here I was screwed. I dismissed Pam, "That will be all." I strode around my desk and took my lap top off sleep mode. Pam flinched. "Pam, that will be all. If you don't get the fuck out of here I cannot guarantee the safety of my computer. Leave."

For once in a long time she complied. No cackling, no snarky comments. She just left. I think my frustration finally sunk into her. _Maybe deep down she'll regret driving me insane and will cut the shit for awhile. Even a day would be nice._

_Down to business_. I scoured the folder in my hand. Twenty five years old, up and coming writer. Free lances her work to various magazines she actually holds contracts with. Single, never married. Graduate of LSU, received her masters there as well. Owns a house in Bon Temps, received via inheritance. Had partially owned her parents' home with her brother, but Quit Claim Deeded the property to him when her grandmother willed her her house. Credit report indicates a perfect score. Several open lines of credit, most of which rarely maintain a balance. From Pam's summary of snooping into her personal life, Sookie has few friends, doesn't date and actually resides in the Bon Temps property. _Interesting. She did not look like a bumpkin at all, but nothing in the record reflects she is anything but one, albeit educated._ Tax records indicate she makes a handsome living. She worked in a bar in Bon Temps, Merlotte's, until college and has been free lancing since graduation. Even her Chevrolet Malibu was inconspicuous. _What gives?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

It had been three days since I received the alert on my phone notifying me that someone had accessed my credit report. I opened the email and scrolled to the requesting agency, Fangtasia, LLC. Apparently Mr. Northman is fishing. _Let him_. I was alone in my home office drinking a mug of tea and scratching the back of my cat, Tina. As I finished the final review of my latest article, I opened my email to submit it to the editor. I noticed the message in my inbox from fangtasia . com. I opened it:

To: sookie(at)stackhouse(dot)com

From: eric(at)fangtasia(dot)com

Subject: Part two

Ms. Stackhouse:

I have been looking forward to hearing from your office regarding your availability. I hope that your silence is not an indicator of your desire on completing the interview. Please advise.

~ E.

_Poor guy, his ego must be smarting_. I finished submitting my article and shut down the computer. Laughing at the irony, I decided Mr. Northman needed a bit more time to cool off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Poor guy, his ego must be smarting_. I finished submitting my article and shut down the computer. Laughing at the irony, I decided Mr. Northman needed a bit more time to cool off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I made him wait another week. I probably shouldn't have, but the temptation to stay frosty was overwhelming. I finally sent him a reply tonight:

To: sookie(at)stackhouse(dot)com

From: eric(at)fangtasia(dot)com

Subject: Interview

Mr. Northman:

I apologize for my delay. I am in receipt of your electronic correspondence dated September 13, 2009. I have not, in fact, forgotten about our continuance, nor have I shrugged away from the same. I would like to meet up with you at the same hotel on Setember 27, 2009. Please advise.

Sincerely,

Sookie

cc: file

I received a responding message within five minutes.

To: sookie(at)stackhouse(dot)com

From: eric(at)fangtasia(dot)com

Subject: Re: Interview

Ms. Stackhouse:

September 27, 2009, sounds perfect. Shall I meet you at 9:00 p.m. this time? Should I not hear from you by September 25, 2009, I shall assume that this time and date are fine with you. Otherwise, let me know.

~E.

I'd had alot to think about since I met Eric Northman. He was always in control, of everything it seemed, and he was quite comfortable remaining so. In my world, that was not going to fly. I worked hard through college and my subsequent career, making sure everyone knew that I was my own person.

At any time I could have given up on the difficulties remaining a free lance writer entailed, but I didn't. I didn't want a boss. I didn't want anyone dictating when I had to be at work, where I had to be, what I would wear, how I would act. I wanted none of that bullshit. Sure, a steady paycheck in the beginning would have been helpful, but thankfully my grandmother had inherited our house to me when she passed. I didn't need to sell my soul and become one of the many drones in journalism. I could afford to live on the infrequent paychecks that came with selling my work to the editors. Once I established a name for myself, the rest was easy. I had my own home, my own home office. I could work on anything I wanted to. Celebrity interviews or candid articles written from my perceptions gained by living the piece, the choice was mine. By now I had enough editors on my roster that the contracts guaranteed steady income and my work spoke for itself. I didn't need to sell my articles, hell most of the time I didn't even hint to the editor what the piece was on. They knew that if I wrote it, it was well thought out, well researched and worth the high prices I was now charging for my pieces. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I thought back to the days when I was happy to receive $1.00 a word.

That being said, Eric Northman could kiss my ass.

I had the perfect outfit for tonight. My power bitch suit that I scored on my last shopping trip in New York was going to be christened tonight. It was Hugo's latest. By the time the southern somebodies, but really nobodies, around here saw it in one of their magazines, it would be last year's news. It was black of course, with a double button jacket combined with sleek leg lines and an 18" hem. The midnight blue silk camisole top underneath was light weight, not too revealing, but didn't make me look like a prude. My new Stuart Weitzman suede pumps could complete the look. With these bad boys I was four and a half inches taller and I'd need every inch to help me move up and out of Northman's idea that I was some tiny thing he could intimidate or seduce. I'm out of his reach and he was going to find out just how far out I was tonight.

I showered quickly, blow dried my hair to barely damp and decided to leave it down. I figured Louisianna's humidity could finish making it curl for me. Make up for me is always light. I couldn't understand foundation. We're in 90% humidity for crying out loud. It just melts off anyway, so why bother? A light dusting of eye shadow, a swipe with my mascara wand and some plum lip stain later, I was looking my part. Tonight, I wasn't playing myself down for anyone, especially not for the blood sucker.

I fed the cat, locked up the house and loaded my Malibu with my overnight bag for the hour long drive to Shreveport. As the valet at the hotel approached my car, I swung the door open and grabbed my purse. I let my shields slide down a bit. Doing this is always alot more fun than looking in the mirror. As I slid one leg out of the car door, I heard the valet loud and clear.

"_Oh man, what I wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around my face."_

As I stepped out of the car, I swung my hair over my shoulder and and paused for the full effect.

"_That outfit is smokin'. It would like great thrown down on the carpet in my room as we.."_

_Shields up. Mission accomplished._ If that slack jawed moron could appreciate Hugo, I knew the vampire could too. I was already liking him alot tonight. I smiled for my own benefit and checked into the hotel. This was silly of course, I knew that Northman knew damn well where I lived. He probably studied the blue prints to the house when he pulled the deed. But I wasn't going to risk anyone trying to follow me home. Everytime I did an interview, I stayed in a local hotel. Everyone knew Sookie Stackhouse came from some hole in the wall, back water town, but they didn't need to know I still lived there. Besides, it's a tax deduction anyway. Business expense, anonymity and all that crap.

I brought my stuff up to my room, unpacked my bag and refreshed my hair and make up. Ready for the onslaught that I knew was coming, I went down to the hotel restaurant. I ordered the greek salad and a diet coke with lemon. I finished my salad, and told the waiter that I would be moving to the hotel's bar for the evening and had him transfer my bill accordingly. Once at the bar, I took the same table as last time, and checked the time. 8:34 p.m. Right on time. I ordered a scotch and water and proceeded to review our last meeting in my mind. Hopefully he'd tame himself tonight and just let me get this shit done. I didn't want to drag this on any longer than necessary, and if things kept up at the pace like they did last time, I'd be eating costs on this article and not bringing in the profit I deserved after so much fucking work.

After a while, I lowered my shields to entertain myself. Only a few people were thinking about me and it was all indecent. The staff had the same usual issues, money, rent, car repairs. One person was thinking about how she was going to tell her sister that she was knocked up with her sister's husband's baby. _Gross_. I scanned along not paying attention to anyone in particular when I heard a woman think, "_I've died and gone to heaven,"_ and I put my shields back up. I swiveled in my chair and looked at him across the bar and met him straight in the eyes. I could see the surprise on his face when he realized that although I wasn't looking anywhere near his direction, I knew exactly when he arrived and where he was. _First point for the night goes to Stackhouse._ I couldn't help but smirk as I continued staring him down. _Poor thing clearly hates starting off his nights already caught off guard. Game's still on, people._


	6. Chapter 6

_. __First point for the night goes to Stackhouse._ I couldn't help but smirk as I continued staring him down. _Poor thing clearly hates starting off his nights already caught off guard. Game's still on, people._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I emailed Pam to remind her that I would not be in Fangtasia tonight and sent her the file list of things I wanted her to do while I was gone. She sent me a text wishing me luck, and the fact that I _knew_ she sincerely thought I needed it pissed me off to no end. I needed to figure out my game and get dressed. So the suit from before didn't work. I needed to branch out. Staring at my closet was not helping. I couldn't find a single thing with a tag reading: Eric's mojo can be found here. I did, however, find a new garment bag I hadn't remembered from before. I removed it from the closet and sniffed. _Pam_. This could not be good. I laid the bag on the bed and removed the blue henley sweater from the bag. _Nice taste, Child._ Although I had to resist an urge to call her then and there so I could light her ass up for thinking she needed to help dress me, I knew she meant well. Deep down I knew she couldn't figure out why Stackhouse was immune to me any more than I could, and I understood that that frustrated her as well. Afterall, she couldn't resist me those centuries ago, I'm sure she couldn't fathom anyone else who could. It was competitive at this point and Pam was my wing man, er, whatever. I slid on the slacks Pam enclosed and then the pair of ankle boots she had put in the bottom of the bag. Finishing with the sweater, I pulled my hair back into a leather thong at the base of my neck, grabbed my black blazer and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my keys, shut off the lights, locked the door and slid into my car. Hearing the engine pur to life, I threw the car into gear and left a nice track of rubber on my quiet suburban street as I peeled off into the night.

It was only 8:15 p.m. and with the way I drove, I'd be at the hotel in fifteen minutes. I would be the first one there tonight and that would throw her off her guard. I might even have her drink ordered and ready for her when she got there. The thought made me drive even faster.

As the valet took my car, I reminded the fucker to be careful with it, and added, "Vampire have impeccable hearing and if I so much as hear a chirp of rubber on asphalt, I'm coming for you, got it?" I didn't wait to hear his pathetic response. I strode into the hotel as if I owned the place. I took a step into the bar and scanned for Stackhouse. At the far end of the bar I saw her look up, turn in her seat and stair straight at me. _Did she know I was here? She couldn't have._ When I saw the smirk on her face I knew that woman knew the moment I arrived and she found my face without the need to scan the crowd. _What the fuck?_

If I was human, I would have tripped over myself, but I wasn't so I didn't. I strode through the bar and sat down across from her. Our waitress was on us right away and I ordered my blood without taking my eyes off of Sookie's. The waitress was quick tonight and she came back with my blood right away. I opened the bottle and took a swig without breaking eye contact with Sookie. I needed answers.

"You knew I was here?"

"Yes."

"I didn't say anything, you could not have heard me?"

"I didn't."

"Then how did you know I was here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's been centuries since I have been surprised."

"That explains the lack of personality."

"Why can't you just give me an answer?"

"I'm the journalist. It's my job to ask the questions."

This entire conversation was futile. The woman just won't budge. Of all the fucking stubborn people I've dealt with in my existence. _Fuck. Change it up, Northman._ "Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"Fine. We're here. Let's get this over with."

"Mr. Northman, if this is so tedious for you, perhaps I can work with a different subject. Someone a bit more cooperative?"

Unwillingly I dropped my eyes and ended the staring contest. I sat back in my chair and exhaled, needlessly. "Of course not. Proceed."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

He said proceed as if it was an order. I could give him that much, so I took a sip of my drink and did as instructed.

"The synthetic blood. Does it really meet all of your needs?"

It was a loaded question. I was goading him into making me end this entire affair. He smirked and I could see him getting ready to make another off handed comment. Amazingly, he said, "Nutritionally, yes." _Good boy._

"What other needs do you have that the blood doesn't handle?"

He thought that one over for a moment before answering. His voice sounded defeated, "Vampire have more carnal needs. We are not human. Blood lust and sexual relations are a large part of our lives. Often feeding and relations are intertwined. We crave fighting. Passively living out of a bottle cannot meet those needs. If they are ignored for too long, vampire can lose control of themselves."

"What steps do you take to prevent this loss of control?"

"Do you want my answers to be personal or general or both?"

Now it was my time to flirt, "I want everything to be very _personal_, Eric."

He smiled at my use of his name and continued. "As sheriff, when there is fighting, I am usually at the forefront. It's not often, but we do have our own small wars with our own kind and others. I often take humans to my bed which allows me to feed and cater to my physical needs."

"Are all of these humans willing?"

His face erupted in a smile that reached his eyes and he smirked to himself. _Okay, Mr. Humility._ "Everyone is willing with me."

"How often do you bed someone?"

"Nightly."

I scoffed in disbelief. "And each and every one is willing? Or do you glamour them into being willing?"

His eyes sparked and I could see anger brush across his face, it was gone as quickly as it began. "I don't consider a woman glamoured into my bed to be willing, Ms. Stackhouse. I may be vampire, but I am not a monster. I have standards."

I snorted involuntarily. "Where do you sleep?"

"In my bed."

"Not a coffin?"

"I only sleep in a coffin when I am travelling. My home is custom built to suit my needs and when I travel, I stay in vampire friendly hotels."

"Who does your shopping?"

"I do all of my shopping."

"Really? I've noticed vampires tend to be very classy, but showy. You're not. Why not?"

"I like to blend in."

"You're an over six feet tall viking, Mr. Northman. You don't blend in."

"So why should make it worse with flamboyant attire?"

"I see. You look nice tonight. You are well put together."

I could see his chest puff up a bit as he smiled and waived his hand as if in dismissal and replied, "Thank you. I thought so when I picked this up."

"Nice. Where did you go?"

"I was at the local mall, I was just picking up some other things and I saw this and picked it up. You like it don't you?"

"Of course. It would look better if it wasn't on a liar."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_What the fuck?! _Just when we were talking about how nice I looked she called me a fucking liar. _Fuck?_ I closed my mouth, and worked to quell the rage building up inside of me. She knows nothing of me. I speak the truth, I just don't always speak about the truth. _The nerve_. I thought this was going so fucking well and... okay. I couldn't lie to myself. This was going better than before. Yes, that was it. I needed time to think, but I didn't have any. She was watching me, all calm, leaned back on her stool, legs crossed, chin resting on a hand tucked under it. Her other hand draped across her lap. I had to figure out what she was playing at. If she knew something I didn't, something I didn't catch, she wasn't letting on.

_Step one. What did I lie about?_ I spoke true of my bed, my coffin, my shopping habits. I didn't lie about trying not to be conspicuous, well any more than I already am. Curiosity wasn't worth this bullshit. This woman was going to be the end of me and I should lure her outside and drain her. _Hah. I can't glamour her!_ _Fuck!_ If I could lure her into a hug, I could cut off the blood flow through the arteries in her neck and she'd pass out and I can carry her off and try to act like she's had too much to drink and instead of taking her upstairs, I can put her in my car, drain her and toss her into a swamp!

First things first. "What do you mean liar?"

"You're lying. It's insignificant, I just hate being lied to. If I wanted you to feed me a line of bullshit, I'd make up the interview and sell it as is. I'd get paid either way. I want you to be fucking honest with me about everything. Every miniscule detail, okay? Not just what _you_ feel is important." She didn't shift at all in her physical position. She was calm and I hated that more than anything at this moment.

"Why do you treat me with such contempt?"

She scoffed at that. "Mr. Northman, you're dead. You drink human blood to sustain your life. You kill people, or you have, and I'm not sure I believe that you don't any longer. You glamour people into doing what you want and you have no issue with it. You consider humans to be food, Mr. Northman. To you, I'm some walking buffet that happens to know how to talk. That being said, what else do you expect?"

I was floored. Yes, she was right, but she was willfully leaving out other essential aspects. "We're not just predators living amongst you, Ms. Stackhouse. While I am sure you will find some specimens who asked to become this way, do you really think that is the case for the majority of us? Do you really think that a thousand years ago I woke up one day and decided to find a mythical creature that I'd only heard scary stories about and decided to tap him on the shoulder and ask to be made into a killer?" I watched her body language for any indicator that she was comprehending. I saw none.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I assure you that I did not ask to be this way. But I am. What was I supposed to do? Go meet the sun? Would it make you feel better to know that I didn't ransack villages and drain them dry? Would you be happier knowing that for my first three hundred years as vampire, my maker and I were travelers? Sure, I glamoured people. I had to survive. But that didn't mean I had to kill by the hundreds. So what if I used my glamour to have a warm bed, a warm partner and my meal in one shot? Even then I didn't need to glamour my way into anyone's bed. I got there on merit. I only glamoured the vampire aspects away because we needed to remain hidden and I didn't want the women to remember me for who I was and think that the next passing vampire was safe. We all had incidents initially, we were young vampire. But we gained control of ourselves. After a thousand years I can survive on a mere sip of human blood alone. I've worked very hard to become who I am, and I am happy with my lot in this life. My retinue is happy with me. I hold no one against their will, meal, bed mate or employee alike. Now if you think for one fucking second you can come here and treat me with the contempt you have and somehow guilt me into feeling like a monster, you can go fuck yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks, Krismom for beta'ing for me. She's the goods.**

"....Now if you think for one fucking second you can come here and treat me with the contempt you have and somehow guilt me into feeling like a monster, you can go fuck yourself."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

_I am so fucking over this shit_. I signaled the waitress who came over immediately. I asked for the check and stared the blood sucker down while it was retrieved. When she came back, I indicated to her to wait right there while I signed the slip in the sleeve and handed it back to her. I slid off of my bar stool, snatched up my purse and watched him get off of his own stool. I noticed that he was going for his wallet so I snapped, "Hold it," and held my hand up for good effect. "So we don't have an instant reply of the crap you pulled last time, it's been paid for by my tab!" He looked a combination of confused and pissed. He didn't appear to get the message, so I spat, "Should you continue to feel the need to throw money around like it's confetti, I suggest you donate it to the local animal shelter or maybe Darfur. At least then it's tax deductible!"

With that being said, I spun on my heel and stalked out of the bar and into the hotel lobby. I did a great job resisting the urge to run or throw something at his head, both of these desires were equal at this point, and waited on my elevator to arrive. I got in, hit the door close button and before I could finish turning around Mr. High and Mighty had slid in sideways through the closing doors and stared down at me expectantly. Oh hell no. "Mr. Northman, get off my elevator." It was a command. I was seething at this point and this cold bastard was invading my space.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"I'm pretty sure you're not staying in this hotel tonight and I am. Therefore I request that you get the fuck off my elevator."

"What are you doing?"

Is this fucktard for real? "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm standing on an elevator to nowhere because you won't get off of it!"

"No, I mean, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving. You told me to go fuck myself and that's what I'm doing!" The bastard licked his lips. _Ugh, yuck_. "No, Mr. Northman, I do not mean that literally. You said your schpeel, gave me leave to fuck off and that is exactly what I am doing. The interview is over, I'm done. I'll write something more interesting than this bullshit. Maybe it will be 3,000 words on how to pick your nose? That should prove to be more in depth than this disaster of an idea."

"How did you know about what I did regarding the tab last time?"

_Ruh roh_. Play stupid while you think of something clever. "Uhm, oh, that. The waitress made it a point to ask me to thank you last time."

"Oh really, didn't the hotel bar close shortly after we left?"

"I guess."

"When did you have a chance to even see her?"

"When I checked out the next morning."

"At 10:00 a.m.?"

"Sure."

"Ms. Stackhouse, the hotel bar does not open until 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon. The wait staff would not be here at 10:00 a.m."

_Plan B. Run like hell!_ I pushed the button to get me to my floor. If I could somehow get to my door and get inside of it, maybe that would work. This needed to end now. Once the doors opened I walked off the lift and down to my room. I slid my key out of my pocket and got to my door as quickly as I could. But Mr. Frosty was faster. He slid in front of my door and blocked my access to the card slot. "Mr. Northman, enough. Please move."

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to answer my questions." He looked sexy as hell. I refused to look him in the eye, so instead I gazed over the glorious body that stood in front of me. He had one ankle over the other foot, all cool and relaxed. His narrow waist was slightly exposed because his sweater had ridden up due to his arms being straight out and blocking the door. His jacket was in his right hand which was presently blocking the door frame. He looked down at me expectantly and his eyes seemed to bore holes in my skull. _I am so screwed._

"Fine, but will you leave me alone after that?" He arched an eyebrow and nodded.

I shooed him out of my way and unlocked my hotel room door. I walked in and flicked on the lights, tossed my purse onto the desk and turned to see where he'd gone. He was still standing in the door way, in the same position as before he let me shoo him away. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just going to stand there? I'd like the door shut, preferably with you on the other side of it, but shut it nonetheless."

He narrowed his gaze at me and his voice dropped in tone, "Invite me in Ms. Stackhouse." He smirked.

"Mr. Northman, if this is your fucked up idea on foreplay, you can cut it out now. I'm not in the mood for you or your bullshit and if I am going to be stuck tolerating it much longer, I need you to cut it out."

"Invite me in."

"Why?"

He gave it up, for now. He dropped his arms, cut the eye sex and responded in a normal fashion, "Because vampire cannot come in unless you invite them," and then he did a hand gesture to indicate now would be a good time for me to do so.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I actually had to grip the back of the desk chair beside me to keep from falling over. The asshole had cornered me in an elevator and actually gotten me to the point where I'd be willing to answer a few more of his questions, in my room no less, in exchange for his promise to leave me alone once completed and he was dumb enough to let me into said room without any insurance policy. This was hilarious. I worked very hard to stifle my laughter enough so that I could form words. "So, Mr. Northman, if I don't let you in, the most you can do is stand at the doorway?"

He was miffed and I think his ego was a bit bruised. "Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Serioulsy."

I stopped laughing at him, but couldn't help my smile. I sauntered over to the door and he took a step back as I approached. I put my hand on the door frame and the other on the door and looked him up and down. Then I leaned in to him and said, "Well, Mr. Northman, by all means," as I took a step backward and promptly slammed the door shut. _Problem solved._


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm a tease and changed it up a bit. Don't hate.**

I stopped laughing at him, but couldn't help but smile. I sauntered over to the door and he took a step back as I approached. I put my hand on the door frame and the other on the door and looked him up and down. Then I leaned in to him and said, "Well, Mr. Northman, by all means," as I took a step backward and promptly slammed the door shut. _Problem solved._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_Oh no she did not. Fuck? Pam is going to crucify me. I can see it now._ I turned away from the closed door and leaned against the opposite wall. I heard laughing, then giggling, then nothing.

I was trying not to see red, but I did. I could easily drain this bitch and this entire ordeal would be over with. But would it? No, it wouldn't. I liked her personality. I liked how she flaunted her ego over and over again. I'd get her. I know I would. I would just recompose myself outside this damned hotel room door and play with my phone. _Yes_. Otherwise my phone would be shattered against her door and I'd be snarling, out of control and in remorse for yet another fucking i-phone. Stackhouse must be something special and I'd just need to find my inner calm. I just needed time. _Fuck time._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I was pretty damned sure I'd pissed him off. I didn't hear him retreat, but I thought vampires could walk with stealth or some such crap. I kicked my my shoes off and then yanked down my slacks. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my low rise jeans and slid them on and then looped my belt with the huge buckle that I liked. The blue cami top and blazer remained, and I found my light brown cowboy boots in the duffle that I'd forgotten to unpack on my last trip. I snatched up my purse. I had changed in record time. I yanked open the door. He hadn't stalked off. He was right where I wanted him to be. Standing across the hall with his back to the wall and i-phone in hand was Mr. Frosty. Apparently this was not what he was expecting, me opening the door, that is. Or maybe he liked the change in wardrobe. Whatever.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You own a vampire bar around here, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh please," I said and began walking to the elevator, boots clunking on the carpeted hallway as I went. As I reached the lift and smacked the down button he was next to me. The doors opened and we stepped into the lift. I glanced in my peripheral vision and could see him staring at me, feet upward. He noticed my belt buckle and smirked.

"What?" I wanted to know. Needed to know.

"I like the change of scenery."

Mouth open, I gawked. Well at least he wasn't threatening to rip my throat out for being insolent or whatever he considered me to be at this point. "Really? And here I put so much thought into my previous attire. It is my favorite suit you know and I love those pumps. All I needed was a pair of plain ole jeans to get your attention? Or is it the simple addition of a goddamned belt that does it for you?"

"I like the buckle."

"You're abnormal, you know that?"

He laughed. "And how the hell would you know this? Oh, wait, it must be your vast experience in the undead, right? I forgot you were the authority in these matters."

I snorted. _Asshole._ The doors opened and I walked out, making cold and snappy follow in my wake. As we hit the valet, the boys looked confused. Clearly they though we were together, but given our posture I could see where the confusion began. "Mr. Northman's car, please."

"What are you doing?" He was inquisitive.

"Are you always this obtuse?" I retorted.

"I'm not dense. You're a conundrum."

"Confused by the back water bimbo, Mr. Northman?"

"I doubt that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Before he could answer a shiny, red Corvette arrived. I cocked an eyebrow at the vamp. "Mr. Inconspicuous?"

"Yes?"

"You try to play it down, so to speak, but yet you drive a bright, shiny, red fucking Corvette?"

"Shut up and get in, Stackhouse." I held back, wanting to watch the dead version of Magilla Gorilla try to squeeze his large frame into a clown car. To my amazement, he fit into the damn thing. I slid into the smooth, leather interior with reverie. _Hey I know when to give it when due_, and shut the door hard. Tiny cabins created a vacuum and I knew trying to dantily shut the door would only result in the damn thing bouncing open again. I waited for him to chide me for slamming his baby's door but he seemed to get what I was doing. My eyebrow was still up, expecting a reply, and he got that.

"I never said I didn't like showy things, I just said I didn't dress like a drag queen in heat." _Score for the man without a pulse._

"You realize this screams look at me? You live in fucking Louisiana. Not New Orleans even, but Shreveport. You're surrounded by slack jawed morons," and at this I tilted my head at the valet we were presently driving away from, "who look like they could not only be extras in but probably stars in Deliverance, and you choose to drive this?"

"Deliverance?" Now it was his turn to arch an eyebrow.

"You have a pretty mouth." He was still confused.

"Nevermind, google it when you get a chance." As if in response, he floored the gas and I began what could only be called a death grip on the oh shit handle and center console. I couldn't release it until he flew into a parking lot and literally drifted the `Vette into a parallel parking spot behind the bar. Stone gray with red neon signs proclaiming Fangtasia. _This is it. And it looks ridiculous._ He seemed to sense my thoughts.

"This isn't a portal into vampire reality, Ms. Stackhouse. The public and the tourists want to gawk at us like animals on exhibit. So I oblige. It's annoying at best, but it pays the bills and then some."

"Is it like Sea World? Do you guys sell vamp food to the tourists so they can feed your animals for you too?"

"Sea World?"

_Jesus Christ, get with the program._ "Sea World. It's a theme park with aquatic animals: dolphins, whales, otters, sea lions and sharks." _Sharks, you can relate, right?_ "They have an amazing con program going on. You pay an enormous entry fee and then they charge you $5 for three small sardines. At regularly scheduled times, which incidentally coincide with the animal's feeding schedules, you pay outrageous prices for food they have to feed the damn animals anyway. Then, as if that wasn't insult enough, you get to feed the animals _for them_. To top it off, they have employees with cameras set to strategically photograph you feeding said wild life so they can charge you through the nose for a perfect portrait of you getting ripped off. It's a great scam. You should offer it here."

He looked at me like I had two heads. _Oh for fuck's sake._ I got out of the car, snatched up my purse, slammed the door and waited for him to lead the way.

He came around and asked, "What is it you are looking for, here, at my bar?"

"You seem to want me to get to know you and how this shit works, so show me. You claim you're not a monster and act as if you want to toe the line, so show me."

"Do you want to be up my ass while you do this, or are you looking for an outsider's view?"

_The way he looked in those pants, I could imagine myself wanting both. _"I want the outsider's viewpoint."

He smirked. "Good. This here," he pointed at the cold gray door in front of us, "is the employee entrance. You can go around."

"Excuse me?"

"You want the informal view. So you can go around to the front and wait in line like the rest of the vermin, Ms. Stackhouse." Before I could snap at him or stomp a foot, he was inside and the door was shutting in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**BTW: Sea World is our favorite theme park. We get annual passes each year. For the record, we feed the dolphins, seals, walruses, sting rays and even the sharks. And yes, we are suckers for the pictures too :) Also, mad thanks to my pimp and all of you who reviewed.**

"You want the informal view. So you can go around to the front and wait in line like the rest of the vermin, Ms. Stackhouse." Before I could snap at him or stomp a foot, he was inside and the door was shutting in front of me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I walked into my office and slammed the door. This woman was driving me insane. Why was every question so difficult to answer? Why did she make me feel like an idiot? Why was I doing a good job of sounding like one? I am pretty sure that if I were still human I would be inebriated right now. I could hear Pam coming down the hall way and then her knock on my door. "Enter," I commanded and she did. Perhaps my posture gave away my frustration because for once Pam didn't try to piss me off.

"Where is the reporter now?" She asked.

"In line."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she told me to bring her here."

"I'd assumed she came willingly if she's waiting in line, unless you glamoured her?"

"I can't glamour her. I've tried twice. Each time she's acted as though it was working and then at the last second pulled back and somehow used it to mock me." My mood was disintegrating at the memory.

Pam all out laughed. "No wonder you've been such a penis lately. That would certainly piss me off as well. Tell me, is this how your meetings have gone thus far?

Damnit. "No." She knew I was lying, but I didn't care. She could go fuck herself too for all I cared and sit in line with Stackhouse to boot. Let the woman drive Pam insane instead.

"So, Eric, why is she waiting in line?"

"Because she said she wanted to observe as an outsider, and I think waiting in line with the vermin will do her some good."

"You mean, waiting in line with the vermin will help you feel better by thinking you're paying her back in kind for not falling at your feet?"

That too. I wouldn't admit that to Pam though.

"Eric, what is your fascination with this woman? You've been intolerable and it is driving me batty and the staff is always on edge. It is bad for business."

Because she is different. "I don't know, Pam."

"You've never given two shits about a human as far as I know, which understandably is only three centuries so what do I know. Why this one?"

Because she makes me work for it.. her. I sighed. "Tonight when I arrived, she turned in her chair and stared across the hotel's bar and met me in the eyes. It was as if she not only knew where I would be standing, but she knew the moment I had arrived. She also mentioned something which occurred at the end of our last meeting, something she could not have known about. When I questioned her on how she knew, she fed me a line of bull shit and began oozing adrenaline so heavily I could taste it. There is something about her. She knows things and I want to know how. Tonight she called me a liar."

Pam hissed, "Is that so? Why did she do that?"

"We discussed my shopping habits. I told her I had picked up my clothing at the local mall. She knew I was lying. How?"

Pam laughed again, "Eric, you're impossible. I am liking this girl already. I can't wait to meet her. Won't you let me have her skip in line so I can meet her?"

"Pam, how did she know I was lying?"

"You're such a man," she retorted.

I spun around and was in her face in the same instant. "Pamela, you put the bag in my closet. She knew I didn't buy it and it began the snow ball effect that ruined my evening. Now, please explain to me how the fucking human knew I did not pick out my own clothing?" I stared hard and waited for her cowering apology to fall from her lips.

Instead she stood still, arms crossed and did her crooked smile which exuded "dumbass" in undertones.

"Pam," I snarled, "if you are somehow going behind my back to make this more difficult for me, I will find out. Now I will ask you again, how did this happen?"

"Because, Master, what you told her was impossible."

"Are you insinuating I am incapable of dressing myself?"

"That too, but if you knew anything about shopping you would know that we don't have an Armani Exchange in Louisiana." Pam tried to soothe me. She even touched my arm. "Eric, it's not a big deal. I'll set her straight. But you have to let me meet her first."

I asked, "How long is the line tonight?"

"Pretty long. Can I text Felicia and tell her to let her in? What does she look like?"

"She is about 5 feet, 5 inches tall. She is wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, black blazer, cowboy boots and she has long, blond hair." My fangs ran down despite my mental protest.

"She sounds delicious. Does she taste as good as she looks?" Pam asked.

My fangs ran the rest of the way down.

"Oh that's right. You wouldn't know," she giggled. I growled in return.

Pam took the hint. She smiled and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Felicia. Ten seconds later Pam's phone chimed. "She's still out there, Master. I will escort her to a table."

"Get out, Pam."

"Can I play with the reporter?"

I growled again. Pam quietly opened the door, made her exit and closed it behind her. Thankful I'd not have to endure her incessant bullshit tonight anymore, I went to my desk to go through some paperwork. I needed to recompose myself before I could deal with Stackhouse and Pam at the same time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

Fucking vampires. Here I stand in the line formed by sluts. I say this liberally. They are dressed for sex and they look loose as all hell. No wonder Mr. Frosty sees these people as dinner, the kind nutritionists refer to as "empty calories".

The whole crowd gave me the creeps. But, I'm here and I'm working on this damned article and I'm doing it without Northman present, which was a relief in and of itself. He was pleasing to look at, but that summed him up entirely and left him wanting when it came to redeeming value.

I pulled out my phone and began scrolling through email while I waited in line and gave myself a pat on the back for having the presence of mind to ditch my four and a half inch heels before I left the hotel. This entire ordeal was uncomfortable as all hell and I didn't need to make it worse. Once I'd deleted the spam and replied to all of the urgent messages, I looked up to check my place in line. My prospects of getting in tonight didn't look good. The line had hardly moved. I opened up the web browser and began searching for a local taxi company to come pick me up and take me back to my hotel. As I dialed the number of the first company that popped up, a woman began walking down the line, examining each person. Her brow was creased and she looked at each person with scrutiny, kind of like I did when I was picking out produce. Must be another vampire. As she approached me, I knew my assumption was accurate. She was breath taking. She had on a black leather corset with a long, flowy black skirt. She wore black patent leather platform shoes and stood almost a head taller than I was. Her long black hair was sleek and shiny and framed her alabaster face. Her red lips twinkled in the light from the neon sign. I wondered if they were all beautiful. She looked me up and down, smirked, spun around and instructed me to follow her. When I didn't move, she stopped, looked at me over her shoulder and asked, "Did I stutter?" I wondered if the vampires' personalities died with their heartbeat when they crossed over or is this a learned trait.

The entire line of people went silent and watched. I made a grand show of checking out the front and back of my clothing and asked, "I'm sorry. Did you think this was a uniform?" Collectively, the crowd gasped.

The she-vamp turned on me and I wouldn't have been surprised if poisonous darts had shot from her eyes. "Of course not!"

I stepped out of the line and asked, "Then what the fuck made you think I took orders?" A feral snarl erupted from the vampire and the crowd shrank back. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. She wouldn't kill me in plain sight of all of these people, would she?_ She crouched. _Oh shit, she would! She is. _She was coiled back like a spring, compressed and ready to be let loose at any moment and I had a pretty good idea of where she would land. I just didn't know where my ass would land once she pounced on me. Just as I was bracing myself for an impact that would most likely end my life, a gorgeous blond stepped between us, hands on hips, looking quite amused.

"Master is always telling you not to play with your food," She told the she-vamp. "At least not in public." She added dryly. Her heels clicked on the cement side walk as she approached me.

"I am not food." I hissed.

"We'll see," she said nonchalantly and began to click her heels toward the entrance to the bar, stopping just short of the threshold to address me. "Ms. Stackhouse, I'd appreciate it if you followed me, unless you would like to spend more time bonding with Felicia?"

My grandmother didn't raise me for a dummy and I knew when to stand and fight and when to bail. I was going with plan b. I tried not to scuttle after her like I was scared chicken shit, but I was, and that was that. This vampire just stopped the pay out process on my life insurance policy and I was willing to bet on her rather than the snarling ball of leather and lace behind me. Granted, she may kill me once we got inside, but at least it would be a more private affair. I could hope, couldn't I?


	10. Chapter 10

My grandmother didn't raise me for a dummy and I knew when to stand and fight and when to bail. I was going with plan b. I tried not to scuttle after her like I was scared chicken shit, but I was, and that was that. This vampire just stopped the pay out process on my life insurance policy and I was willing to bet on her rather than the snarling ball of leather and lace behind me. Granted, she may kill me once we got inside, but at least it would be a more private affair. I could hope, couldn't I?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

I followed the blond vampire into the bar. Once I got inside, it wasn't so bad. The bar had gray walls and flooring, but the furniture was red. Circular booths were in the corners, high top bar tables along the perimeter walls. There was a small dance floor at one end where the DJ booth stood and the other end was a huge bar. I was led to a booth on the far side of the bar, right smack in the middle of the mayhem. Blondie gestured for me to sit and promised to be back shortly. I took the time to observe.

The bar was being run by a single person. Watching the lone bar tender serve drinks in warp speed, I realized they were vampire as well, and that accounted for how they managed to keep everyone served despite the lack of back up. The wait staff appeared to be human. Pretty women dressed in flowing, black dresses with pale make up and fake puncture wounds drawn on their skin. I think the desired look was gothic but it came off as just creepy. This was definitely not my bag. Alot of the patrons were human, most dressed in dark colors as well. They watched the vampires stroll through the bar, some stared with desire, some with longing and others with giddy child like expressions displaying their excitement to see the walking dead on exhibit.

The music was typical. Loud club music, of a darker than usual nature, was being mixed up by the DJ. Several people were on the dance floor tearing it up and having a good time. Looked like most of the dancers were college kids out for a good time with the occasional shit faced couple dry humping here and there. The corner booths were taken up much the same. Two had roudy college kids, one was filled with couples rounding first and second base oblivious to the fact that they were in public and one had a group of pretty girls doing shooters in salute.

Once I'd scanned the entire crowd, I realized I couldn't see Northman or Blondie. Warily, I signaled a passing waitress and ordered a drink. Tonight called for a buzz and I was answering in kind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Pam came strolling back into my office and planted herself on my leather couch, laughing. I figured if I ignored her long enough, she'd either elaborate or leave. I'm not sure which I wanted at the moment. I kept working on pay roll at any rate.

"Eric, she is quite feisty. If she behaves like this all of the time, I'm surprised you haven't drained her yourself."

I cocked an eyebrow, inquisitive.

"When I got to the door, I heard Felicia tell her to follow her. But your reporter had other things in mind. She actually asked Felicia, in front of the whole banger brigade what made her fucking think she took orders. It was too much. Once I heard Felicia snarling, I had to step in of course, but that's where it really became amusing. I actually had to step in between them because your human was standing her ground. It was hilarious. I could only lure her to follow me because I threatened to leave her outside with Felicia and I think only her instinct to survive the night made her comply."

I resisted the urge to smile and did a great job of looking annoyed instead. "If this is the case, perhaps you should go back out there and make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Those incidents cause alot of paper work and I'm too irritated to have to deal with that scenario tonight."

"I can see why you've taken to her. She is pretty... in an untamed mustang kind of way." She rose and walked to the door, pausing before she opened it. "Eric, don't hide out all night," and then she left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

Half of my long island iced tea later, Blondie came back out into the bar. She walked with feline grace, scanning the bar, nodding occasionally and reached my booth. As she slid in to sit across from me, she spoke. "Ms. Stackhouse, I am Pam, Eric's second in command. It is my pleasure to make your acqaintance." I didn't know if I should shake her hand or not, so I went with not. At least she was making an effort to be friendly, fake or otherwise, so I ran with it.

"Pam, please call me Sookie. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." I could tell I was under her examination, but she managed it without making me feel like a cheeseburger.

"I see you are giving Eric a hard time. Are you a natural bitch or is this a learned skill?" And this, I knew, was as genuine a compliment as this lady was going to give me. I told her it was a combination of the two and she laughed. I could like this one. I signaled the waitress for another drink and when it arrived Pam visibly sniffed it. "You're awfully small to be drinking something comprised of mostly alcohol with just enough coke to give it color. Do you plan on remembering the evening?"

I tried to stifle my laugh. "Hey, when I work, I work hard. When I play, I play hard." Pam appreciated this. She turned in her seat to look toward the door she had entered the bar from and I saw Eric. He was in his element. He surveyed the crowd, made eye contact with Pam, gave her a short nod, and spied the corner booth at the opposite end of the bar. He walked over to the DJ, spoke quickly, and strode through the dance floor, past Pam and I toward the corner booth of college girls. The next song began to play, Type O Negative's _Christian Woman._ My interest kicked in. I watched Eric approach the girls and the brunette in dead center of the group, tucked into the corner, paused mid sip into her drink and went pale. Her friends stiffened, torn between watching Eric and eye balling the brunette that Eric was stalking. And he was stalking her alright. It reminded me of National Geographic episodes featuring female lions showing their cubs how to hunt.

Eric stepped onto the booth's seat and then onto the table. He stood, feet shoulders width apart, with his hand down to invite the girl to stand up with him. She shook her head, a pitiable attempt at declining. I shot Pam a glance and snorted. She smiled. We both know how well trying to turn down Mr. Frosty went. When I looked back to Eric, he crouched down in front of the girl, took her drink from her hand and set it down. He then took her hand in his and lifted her to stand in her seat. Once she complied he stepped down from the table and led her onto it so she could abandon her friends and their jealous stares. He guided her down and to the dance floor. His hand was on her lower back, gently assuring her and preventing her from running away.

I lowered my shields and tried to focus on the girl. If Eric was scaring the crap out of her, I was going to go nuts. She giggled as he leaned his mouth to her ear and I heard, _"Yes, I trust you.." _As the sexy vocals came across the bar, Eric turned the girl to face him and they began to dance. His hands were on her hips and he started her out slow, in time with the lyrics. Every person in the bar was still and silent, even those surrounding the couple on the dance floor. Likewise, I couldn't peel my eyes from them. They were barely moving, rolling their hips in time with the lyrics, Eric was being gentle with her.

_"And between her thighs_..."

Then all hell broke loose. Eric snatched the girl to him, one hand on her hip, one tangled in the hair at the back of her head. He yanked her over his thigh so she was straddling it and they began to move to the music. He had my full attention. I watched his agile body move with the girl. It was filled with inuendo, but not dirty. It was sensual and erotic, but not sex. His body was worshipping the girl's, and her body was ministering to his. He turned her in his arms and they writhed together with her back pressed to his chest. An angelic bliss covered her features. Eric slid his hands up the sides of her body as she swiveled her hips down the front of him. He took both of her hands into his and led her back up to him to face him. He pressed his forehead to hers, hands entangled in her hair, hips guiding both of them to the beat.

As the song began to close, Eric turned the girl again and leaned his head over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "_Yes, I still trust you."_ Hell, I was trusting too at this point. _Yahoo, get em girl!_ He took her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it while she continued to swivel and rub her back against him. He turned her palm to his lips and placed an open mouth kiss on it and trailed it down to her elbow in kind. Just when I was about to get grossed out imagining him drooling on her, I heard, "_Yes_," from her mind. I looked more closely and realized he wasn't drooling on the girl, he'd opened a superficial cut into her skin and tiny amounts of blood were forming a line on the inside of her forearm. Once he reached her elbow, he slid the tip of his tongue along the blood line as he brought her hand back down to his lips. He'd sealed the wound. The whole bar opened up in applause and Eric smiled into the girl's palm as he gave it a final kiss. He spun the girl in front of him, as if to display her beauty and her safety to the bar and then led her back to the booth, onto the table and lowered her back to her seat. Her friends immediately began giggling and talking to her quickly.

I put my sheild back in place as Eric walked to our booth. He was looking downward, as if to hide the beautiful smile on his face as he laughed to himself. He sat across from me and his eyes met mine briefly before he scanned the bar with a lack of true interest. Pam chimed in, "Eric, you know how much I hate when you do that. You get them all riled up and they chase the rest of us around the bar like lost puppy dogs. It's annoying."

"Maybe, but it's good for business and keeps them happy," he replied.

I asked, "Is that why you did that? To boost business?"

He leveled a glare at me. "No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because that one is special," he said as a tilt of his head indicated the direction of the girl's booth.

"Why her?" I wanted to know, needed to know.

"Because she is not afraid."

"And the others?"

"They wanted to be."

Then I knew. I knew with every cell in my body. I wanted Eric to touch me that way. I wanted him to want to touch me that way. I wouldn't be afraid either.


	11. Chapter 11

Then I knew. I knew with every cell in my body. I wanted Eric to touch me that way. I wanted him to want to touch me that way. I wouldn't be afraid either.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Her eyes changed. They lost the familiar scrutiny and softened a bit. Her pupils dilated slightly and her breathing changed. I sniffed at her drink and made note of the contents. It wasn't me, it was the alcohol. _Sure, Northman, blame it on the alcohol_. What was my problem? She was just some fucking human, and I had plenty of those all over me whenever I let my guard down. Why did I give two shits about this woman? Why was Pam staring at us with that fucking smirk?

"Pam?" I asked.

She glanced to Sookie, then to me, and then to Sookie again. "Sookie, did you enjoy Master's performance?" Sookie's face flushed pale and then turned every varying degree of the red I'd grown to love.

"I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, it was interesting enough. I think it was neat that he did that with the odd girl out. Her friends are certainly jealous." She glanced over her shoulder to watch the blonds surrounding the brunette, they were high fiving one another and taking shots. Good for business indeed. The flimsy women flanking the girl would need some more liquid courage to get over themselves. I knew what each and every one of them was thinking. The only one I cared to notice was the woman in the center of them. Her cheeks were still bright red like Sookie's. _Did I embarass Sookie? Is that why she blushed?_

Pam's nostrils flared and I took note to pick up on the scent. Arousal, plain unadulterated arousal. _Sookie was turned on?_ A glance at Pam explained it all. Her features, memorized by centuries of companionship told all. _Fucking A, Northman. Have you lost your mind?_ I shrugged and shook my head slightly, trying to convey my confusion. Pam's eyes flicked back to Sookie and then back to me as she licked her lips. _Oh. _I looked at Sookie and she made a good show of becoming increasingly interested in stirring her drink and double checking that the glass was perfectly centered on the coaster.

"Miss Stackhouse?" I asked. She shot her eyes up at my question. I couldn't help but smirk, although I tried quite hard to hold back the all out grin I'd felt on the inside. She noticed. Her eyes grew fierce and she was shooting me a look. Her glare was telling me to the shut the fuck up. I was never good at being told what to do, so myresistance wavered and disappeared.

"Miss Stackhouse? Is something wrong? Is it warm in here or are you so flushed due to the alcohol?" _Take the bait. If you don't, Pam will never leave me alone._ I glanced at said Pam and she was practically humming with glee. Just when I began to send her to run some errand she spoke up.

"So, Sookie, tell me more about yourself." Sookie snorted as she took a sip of her drink. Had Pam caught her off guard? Pam was good at such things.

"What would you like to know, Pam?" Sookie replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Given how much my Master has been taken with you these last couple of weeks, I thought we should get to know one another. Certainly there's a reason why he is so taken with you?" Pam looked at me then and got her classic _I have you by the balls_ smile. She would pay for this, but I had the suspicion it would be before I paid dearly as well.

"Well," Sookie replied while swirling her drink. "I'm not sure what you want to know. You have my tax records and I know you have a copy of the deed to my house. I could enlighten you on my work, but I know you already possess copies of each word I've ever written. Maybe you want to talk shopping? I know you must be confused about my Vickie Secret card never carrying a balance. Did you want to talk about where I grew up? No, that couldn't be it. You've probably obtained copies of my time card at Merlotte's. I'm just not sure what it is you'd like to know that you already don't?"

_Time cards. Hah. They shred them five years after the employee leaves. I'd already double checked Pam's research. _Now Pam. I glanced in her direction. Pam is speechless. Yep, her mouth is actually hanging open. I didn't get to see this often, but it was alwasy priceless. Tonight was not letting me down either. I couldn't fucking resist. Not after the last two weeks of her cackling in the hall way, not after the glee on her face when I shattered my laptop and phone. Nope. Incoming, Ms. Pam.

"Yes, Pam, what is it you would like to know?" I asked as I couldn't resist mimicking her smile. _Come on, Pam. Take the plunge and endure the fury that is Stackhouse._

Pam went with playing dumb. She asked Sookie what she meant and I watched Pam's house of cards come down on her lap. Pam had no idea what she was getting herself into. Not only did Sookie know we pulled her records and that Pam pulled a credit check, apparently she knew about the property appraiser records we'd pulled as well. Pam tried to sneer when Sookie mentioned her Malibu, but Sookie threw her off when she pointed out that Pam pulled the title and shouldn't be so surprised that she drove a plain Chevrolet sedan. Pam was floundering and I was loving it. I couldn't help but smile watching my child become unhinged by Sookie. Pam was going to pull a wild card soon, an attempt to throw Sookie off. I couldn't fucking wait. This would be priceless.

"Sookie, Master says you called him a liar earlier. Whatever did you mean? Certainly you know never to insult vampire, so what are you playing at?" I could see Pam thought she had won. I watched and waited. I couldn't contain my glee and I'm sure my face showed it.

"Because he said he picked out his own clothes at the local mall, including his attire for tonight. It was bullshit." Sookie sneered at her drink.

Pam looked at Sookie in question. Sookie elaborated. "Pam, there's no Armani Exchange in Louisiana."

Awe replaced the irritation on Pam's face. Pam practically beemed. "Of course, Sookie. I sent the clothing to Eric as a gift. Funny you would notice the discrepancy."

Sookie was obviously straddling the fence separating abashed and annoyed. She chose her side. "I'm not high maintenance, guys. I was window shopping online, looking for ideas for Christmas. I was going to send the sweater to one of my editors as a gift."

Pam purred. "Then we're on the same page." _Aww fuck me._

No wonder I was so fucking miserable. Sookie was the epitome of all things Pam, yet human. _There's your answer, Northman._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Please see the newest contest, http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries for first time writers! Can't wait to read your juicy entries!**

* * *

Pam purred. "Then we're on the same page." _Aww fuck me._

No wonder I was so fucking miserable. Sookie was the epitome of all things Pam, yet human. _There's your answer, Northman._

* * *

SPOV

As Pam and I chit chatted, I could see the amusement in Eric's eyes. He was clearly enjoying himself. However, toward the end, when Pam admitted we were on the same page, Eric's face changed. I'd like to say he was horrified, but that couldn't be right. That was clearly _not_ the reaction I wanted out of Northman, I mean.. Eric.

_Fuck, since when did I see him as Eric?_

_Probably when you watched him act like a nice person and treat that girl to a dance?_

_I mean, when I watched him lure her for a dance and then use her as a human snack?_

_But it didn't look like he was using her for a snack?_

_Heh, I probably wouldn't mind being a snack. I know I'd like to nibble on certain parts..._

"Sookie!"

And I was slapped out of my fantasy, err... day dream... whatever, by Pam.

"Why, Sookie. I thought we had lost you for a moment." She gave me a knowing smile. _Whoa, shit. Play it off._

"Sorry, Pam. I guess I had a bit too much to drink and was lost for a moment."

"Somehow I doubt that. Your pupils aren't _that_ dilated."

Eric huffed indignantly. "Problem, Northman?" I asked.

He looked at Pam. "Jag är klar med detta. Du kan ha henne."

"Varför tror du jag vill ha henne?" I _think_ Pam asked. I wasn't sure.

"Då få ut henne härifrån. Jag är färdig med henne fram och tillbaka skit," he snarled at Pam and climbed out of the booth. We both watched him walk to the office door and knock it open with the palm of his hand. Everyone in the bar heard the slam once he was through.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked Pam. She snorted.

"Do you really need to ask?"

_Duh_. "Yea, I do. What is his deal?"

The mirth in her eyes was unnerving. Seriously. "Sookie, Master.. Eric is not used to being obstructed in such a manner. Actually, he's not used to being denied at all and yet that is all you've done since you two met."

_Is this vamp serious? Obstructed? How? Denied? Denied what exactly? What the fuck is going on here?_ I guess my face read like an open book, or maybe it was the flash of anger and hint of irritation I'm sure was shooting from my eyes, but Pam seemed to get the gist of my feelings on this issue. She sighed, needlessly I know now, but she did nonetheless.

"Sookie, I'm sure you've gathered that we vampires are proud. We are quite used to getting what we want, when we want it and how we want it. Sometimes we need to glamour a bit, but for the most part, we spend most of our time getting these things freely. I suspect that Eric assumed that you would be no different and he was a bit shocked. I know he's certainly been quite _difficult_ since then."

_And I care how?_ I signaled the waitress for two bottles of water and listened as Pam went on.

"I'm sure he initially tried to render you awe struck to be in his presence. Given my perception of your personality, I imagine you rebuffed his attempts and then he laid the charm and tried to guilt you into an apology for putting him into his rightful place?"

I sunk lower into my booth and confirmed her version of the events. "Typically, Eric's next move is the glamour. Either he tried it on your some other person initially, but didn't get the desired results out of you, yet again. Did he try to get you to call him Master?"

"Yea and he did it while trying to glamour me too." Pam looked inquisitive.

"Sookie, have you any idea why glamour doesn't work on you?" Considering I didn't know what it was until recently, I'd not the foggiest and I told her as much. She wanted to know what happened next.

"Well, I raised the issue of morality. Pam, why are you looking at me like that? Anyway, then he tried turning the conversation around so I would talk about myself. It was about as charming as a stomach pump."

Pam giggled, "And how did you handle Eric's trying to control the conversation and thus your interview?"

I told her that I didn't and I relayed how I had left Eric that night, including the details of how the tab was paid. I just left out how I know and she didn't ask. I ventured a guess that she had no clue since Eric didn't either and that could only benefit me at this point. Pam looked like if she were human she'd want to bump knuckles with me for the tip incident, but she didn't. I was glad. She told me how that was when Eric's mood went quite sour. She told me of his attempts to find all of the records pertaining to my life, public or not and I giggled when I told her I wasn't surprised. What shocked me most was Pam told me she knew I'd find out. Apparently Eric had underestimated her knowledge of technology and how it can be used to track people digging up information. I was really beginning to Enjoy Pam. When I told her how Eric said he beds his meals nightly, she snorted. Apparently that stopped when he met me. _Weird_.

I finished my first bottle of water and had sobered up significantly. I told Pam about what happened between Eric and I tonight at my hotel room, she laughed out loud so much that she scared the crap of out me and I choked on my water. She laughed the entire time it took me to recompose myself.

"You slammed the door in his face?" Pam radiated with glee.

"Well, I wouldn't say slam exactly, but... yea." I hung my head in shame. Damn I was rude.

"I can't wait to use this piece. Sookie, have I told you how much I like you tonight?" _My jaw dropped._

"Why would you? I mean, what difference does...? What?"

"Sookie, I think Eric has met his match. You two will be perfect for one another." _What? _

"Perfect as in how?"

"Sookie, you're allegedly smart. Well, strike that. I think you're bloody brilliant. At any rate, you two would make a perfect couple. It's been a long time since I've seen him so interested."

"Pam, I'm about as interested as he appears to be tonight."

"Sookie, if you'd only admitted that previously you two would still be in your hotel room right now resembling two rhinos under a blanket fighting for an apple" _Like hell. I don't do dead guys._

_"I'm not interested in being some conquest. I don't do relationships and I am not that hard up to lower myself to the Ego King. Besides, I am pretty sure that his feelings reciprocate."_

"Right, and that's why we've all had to endure Eric turning into a raging asshole this last few weeks. At least this explains the abstinence."

It was my turn to snort, and I rolled my eyes for good measure. "Whatever. I'm not interested. At all."

"And that's why your pulse quickened, your pupils dilated, your face flushed and you held your breath while he was on the dance floor?" _Shit. How did they pick up on this crap?_ I thought back to how Eric handled the woman. He was so gentle. Hardly the pompous prick I'd have to deal with. Is it so bad? Out of his many years, according to Pam, I finally threw him for a loop. I couldn't comprehend this. I was coming down on my buzz and I needed to sleep. I couldn't deal with this right now. So I wanted Eric Northman and not just to get him out of his pants. So what? I've lusted before. I've bedded some of them. But I don't play well with others, especially when their ego takes up my breathing space. Nope. Not having any of it.

"Pam, it's cute you're so observant. However, I find Eric to be an arrogant shit. I would rather spend my time doing something for fulfilling like, I don't know, picking my nose. He's so busy stroking himself, he's not even capable of conversation. His looks may be redeeming in value with him, but it takes a lot more than a pretty face to lure me in, especially when it is accompanied by a vacant personality." Pam looked up over my head and I turned to follow her gaze. Eric was standing behind me, and the hurt expression on his face made my lungs deflate. My own ego soon followed. The hurt on his face was replaced with anger and then it was gone. He lowered his eyes to his feet, took a step back and walked back to his office. This time there was no slamming of the door.

* * *

Translations:

"Jag är klar med detta. Du kan ha henne." = "I'm done with this. You can have her."

"Varför tror du jag vill ha henne?" = "Why do you think I want her?"

"Då få ut henne härifrån. Jag är färdig med henne fram och tillbaka skit," = "Then get her out of here. I'm finished with her back and forth shit,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Pam, it's cute you're so observant. However, I find Eric to be an arrogant shit. I would rather spend my time doing something for fulfilling like, I don't know, picking my nose. He's so busy stroking himself, he's not even capable of conversation. His looks may be redeeming in value with him, but it takes a lot more than a pretty face to lure me in, especially when it is accompanied by a vacant personality." Pam looked up over my head and I turned to follow her gaze. Eric was standing behind me, and the hurt expression on his face made my lungs deflate. My own ego soon followed. The hurt on his face was replaced with anger and then it was gone. He lowered his eyes to his feet, took a step back and walked back to his office. This time there was no slamming of the door.

* * *

SPOV

_Whoa Shit._ I shot a look at Pam who merely shrugged. Endgame, Stackhouse. Figure it out now. He's a shit head, a prick. He thinks he walks on water. _But does he? Oh man, maybe not? I refused to battle with my own head. I knew what I felt when Eric walked into the hotel lounge. I knew I wanted him. I knew what I did by teasing him. But I don't do relationships and I didn't want a one night stand with Eric. I wanted him to want me. __Guess what, Stackhouse. He fucking does and you just humiliated him._ Yea yea yea. Fuck. 

"Pam! What the fuck! You couldn't have warned me?" I was apoplectic.

Pam was cool as a cucumber. "What, Sookie? You're disinterested. What do you care?" _Goddamn it. I have to fucking fix this. Eric didn't deserve this. I need to make it right. Even if I don't want him, I didn't want this!_

I put the top on my water bottle and pushed it into the middle of the table. The waitress would get it. "Pam, I'll be back. Send rescue if I'm not back in thirty minutes."

Pam snorted, and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Thirty minutes? Perhaps you think too highly of yourself, Sookie?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Pam. You saw him and you let me go. As far as I am concerned, this is partially your fault as well. Thirty minutes, got it?"

Pam glowed, "Got it." I managed to climb out of the booth and make my way across the hopping dance floor. Couples bumped into me like there's no tomorrow and without any regard. I resisted the urge to slam back into them and turn the floor into a mosh pit. Pam would love it, Eric would hate it, I'm sure. _Eric._

I approached the door he had exited twice before. I turned the knob and it opened. I approached the empty hall way and had to guess where he went. I found the restrooms to the right and kept on going. On the left I found a solid wood door with a dead bolt unlocked. I took a chance. I knocked twice in rapid succession.

Silence. _Fuck. Is it him or not?_ I did the same again. "What the fuck do you want?" I felt butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter around. _How the fuck can I make this right? Goddess please?_

I gathered my courage and opened the door. Eric was sitting at his desk with a laptop before him. His eyes quickly glanced up, took me in, and went back to work. I entered the room and slowly closed the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and caught my breath. "Eric," I whispered. Nothing. He didn't look up, didn't glance around, didn't move a muscle except those of his hands on the mouse. I stared at them. Took them in. They were effing huge. I wondered if the old proverb about feet and hands were as real and snapped myself out of it. _This is not about the size or his hands or feet or penis. This is about the huge hole I drove into his ego. His gracious ego, no less, but with a gaping hole I drove into it._

I proceeded into the room and walked to his desk. I knocked on it. He ignored me. "Eric," I whispered to no avail. _Fuck this, it's all or nothing. Stackhouse, hide your conscience._ I walked around his desk and stood next to him. Nothing.

"Eric?" I asked more forcefully. He flinched, but that was all. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. _I guess I deserve that._

"Eric, I'm sorry. I meant it, or I didn't. I don't know what I meant. Pam was pushing and I guess my pride got in the way. I don't retract my feelings, but you've done nothing to dissuade them. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't know what to say."

He grunted and continued clicking his mouse pad. Grunting counts as something right? I squatted down next to his chair, and put my hand on the arm to his chair. He continued to ignore me. "Eric, I'm sorry. Please speak to me." And he did, without moving or even looking down at me.

"Why do you hold me in such contempt, Woman?" _What? _

_His glare at the poor computer made me feel about an inch tall. I guess I did hold him in contempt. He was flashy, showy and full of himself. But he deserved it right? Maybe? The man was millenia old and here I was. Fuck. I'm such a bitch._

"Eric? I don't know. I don't."

"Have you no other men before?"

My face grew red in a blush and I glared at him. His face softened. "I didn't ask if you had other lovers. I know you have. I meant, have you no other men before?"

_Oh._ Sure, I had men. Lots of them, but conversation was short and sweet. How can you enjoy them when you can hear their thoughts? Sure, I played at being the perfect girlfriend, but when you can hear all of your inadequacies, it's easy enough. Did I have them? No. I must speak honestly with Eric.

"Yes, and no. It's complicated." He resumed playing on his laptop and went on. "Eric. I'm sorry. I have a huge defense system here. You unseemingly infiltrated it. I'm sorry if I hurt you and caused you pain. But I won't apologize for who I am."

I began to back off and walk away. Before I could fully turn from him he was up out of his chair and had me in his arms. He hugged me. _He hugged me? _ I ventured to look up at his face. He stared down at me in. "Eric, I don't know what you want, but I can't give it to you. Whatever it is. I'm quite..." He told me to shush.

He kissed me. First his lips pressed into mine and hard, then let go. He licked my lips. He broke away before I could comprehend a thing. I looked up at him and he was looking down at his computer screen. I followed his path of vision and my cheeks inflamed. "Eric Northman, are you ignoring me to play Mahjong?" Eric's cool gaze returned to me and I melted into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

He kissed me. First his lips pressed into mine and hard, then let go. He licked my lips. He broke away before I could comprehend a thing. I looked up at him and he was looking down at his computer screen. I followed his path of vision and my cheeks inflamed. "Eric Northman, are you ignoring me to play Mahjong?" Eric's cool gaze returned to me and I melted into his arms.

* * *

EPOV

The woman was infuriating. She was obnoxious and full of herself. I wanted her so badly. For a moment, just before she and Pam began conversing, I thought I had a chance. Something in her demeanor changed. Her body language was different. Once she reverted to calling me "Northman", I knew it was over. I meant what I said to Pam. I was over this shit. I stormed into my office and pretended to review invoices. I waited for Pam to dispose of Sookie and come to me. She didn't. So I organized the invoices, paid the bills, and even put the paperwork where it belonged. I hoped my good will in action would somehow lure Pam into just doing as I asked and getting rid of Sookie so the entire ordeal would be over with. It didn't work. Still no Pam.

Curiosity got me and I found myself wandering back out to the bar. Pam must have had a good reason to disobey me. I needed to go see it in person. Pam and Sookie were still talking. Sookie looked annoyed and Pam looked thrilled. Of course. I made my rounds and came up the back to my booth. Sookie was practically snarling something to Pam. Once I picked up on what she was saying, I immediately regretted it. Pam looked up at me expectantly and Sookie turned around to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and quietly walked back to my office.

Once inside, I sat at my desk. Is this really what Sookie thought of me? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? She thought I was shallow? How in the hell. I've worked very hard throughout the centuries to be a good master to Pam and my employees. I've always been fair. I always tell the truth. I don't demand anything of anyone I would not be willing to do myself. Where the fuck does she get off taking my inventory?

Hearing Pam knock on my door didn't help my attitude. Last thing I needed right now was her throwing this shit in my face. When I heard the second series of knocks, I knew it wasn't Pam. Pam doesn't knock twice. Hell, Pam usually doesn't knock.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hoped my snarled response would be enough to scare her off. I didn't want to listen to her berate me even further. Once I saw the knob turning, I hurriedly double clicked on the closest icon on my desk top. I looked up to see Sookie staring at me. She looked deflated. _Good._ I returned my glance to my computer to see the program loading. Mahjong. Fuck. I had to make do. I clicked and pecked, hoping to give off the illusion that I was hard at work and not rearranging virtual tiles with pretty pictures on them.

Sookie leaned back against my office door and inhaled deeply. Her whispered, "Eric," made my insides twitch. I'd not felt this in centuries. In fact, I couldn't remember feeling this way since I first saw Pam walking through her garden. However, this was more. I was thankful Sookie didn't notice. When she approached me and said my name again, I almost lost my composure. I wanted to rush her, push her against the wall and kiss her. I wanted to taste her skin, smell her hair. I wanted to suck the air right from her lungs so she couldn't insult me anymore and just make her feel me. Feel that I am something more. I would not. I would never know her, never have her look at me as anything but a monster. A pretty, hollow, monster. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of insulting me again. When she approached me, I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder. It felt nice. Very nice. I fought myself and won. I shrugged it off. I didn't want her pity. She said what she said and I wasn't going to go all pansy eyed on her ass and let her think even less of me.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I meant it, or I didn't. I don't know what I meant. Pam was pushing and I guess my pride got in the way. I don't retract my feelings, but you've done nothing to dissuade them. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't know what to say." I grunted in response and became very interested in my game. It's all that stood between me and my self control. If I just focused, I could get through this.

She knelt next to my chair and put her hand on its arm. So close, yet so far. "Eric, I'm sorry. Please speak to me."

I froze. I couldn't click, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. I just needed to know. "Why do you hold me in such contempt, Woman?"

"Eric? I don't know. I don't."

"Have you no other men before?"

I could sense the blood rushing through her arteries. I couldn't move to look at her. Couldn't show her that moment of weakness. I forced myself to relax. It was so hard to remain still while she was so close. "I didn't ask if you had other lovers. I know you have. I meant, have you no other men before?"

"Yes, and no. It's complicated." I went back to clicking. This wasn't the epiphany I wanted. Nothing was going to go my way tonight.

"Eric. I'm sorry. I have a huge defense system here. You unseemingly infiltrated it. I'm sorry if I hurt you and caused you pain. But I won't apologize for who I am." _Yet she seems to expect me to do the same thing? _

I continued to ignore her. Defeated, she rose to walk away. I couldn't let her walk away. I needed to let her walk away. I couldn't. I was up and out of my chair before I could think it through. I wrapped my arms around her. I held her to me and squeezed. When she looked up at me, her eyes held the beginnings of tears.

"Eric, I don't know what you want, but I can't give it to you. Whatever it is. I'm quite..."

"Shhhhh," I whispered and then my lips were on hers. I kissed her fast, I kissed her hard. I needed to tell her how she made me feel and since my words were without value, I let her feel it. I broke off as quickly as I descended and gave her lips a playful lick. I had to avert my eyes. I couldn't let her see how this made me feel. So I stared at the computer.

"Eric Northman, are you ignoring me to play Mahjong?" I looked back to her, daring her to make one more wise crack at my expense. She didn't. _Surprise._

Before she could change her mind, my mouth descended upon her once more. I gripped her body against mine and I kissed the snark right off of her face. She melted in my arms and I held her more tightly. Her tiny hands wound around my back and gripped the fabric at my shoulder blades. As my tongue licked past her lips, she moaned into my mouth and she wrapped her leg around mine. My hand slid up the back of her neck and I threaded my fingers through her hair and held on. Once she was panting I gently pulled her face back from mine. As I kissed down her jawline to her neck she asked, "Start over?"

I conveyed all of my sincerity through my eyes as they locked onto hers. "Please."


	15. Chapter 15

Once she was panting I gently pulled her face back from mine. As I kissed down her jawline to her neck she asked, "Start over?"

I conveyed all of my sincerity through my eyes as they locked onto hers. "Please."

* * *

SPOV

He kissed me again, more slowly. He began to loosen his grip on me and I wanted him to cut it out. Hell, I would probably fall over at this point if he wasn't holding me up. But as he withdrew his arms, I discovered that to be a false.

_What was I doing? Thinking? Good lord, was I thinking at all at this point? Probably not. Oh you can shut the hell up at this point. You're supposed to be my Jiminy Cricket and all you've done so far is rub your wings and play love music in the background._

Eric was giving me the most puzzled look. _Crap. Now see what you've done? He thinks I'm loony. Well, I probably I am. I did just make out with a dead man. _Before he could speak his question aloud, I shrugged my shoulders. "A little bit of self doubt. I'm entitled." The laugh he roared startled the shit out of me. He immediately looked apologetic and assured me that I was, in fact, entitled to my moment.

"Come, Sookie. Let us establish some ground rules." _Ground rules? _

"Interview is over, as far as I am concerned anyway." _What? My head is spinning. I did drink my two bottles of water, why am I feeling woozy?_

Apparently I was wearing my thoughts on my sleeve. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"Not much, and then I followed up with two bottles of water. I'm just feeling a bit odd. I'm also tired. I didn't mean to interrupt." _Am I being polite? What the hell? Cut it, Stackhouse. The man has had your panties wet for the better part of the evening and he just swept you off of your feet.. literally._

"Let's resume this discussion later. I'll drive you back to your hotel." As we entered the main bar area again, I spied Pam giving us a knowing glance. _Shit, she thinks we fucked in his office. _I could feel my skin turn several varying shades of red and Eric chuckled again. He followed my glance and narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry. I can deal with Pam."

I couldn't help but snort at this. I don't think anyone could deal with Pam. "You sure? She seems a bit... formiddable." Now Eric was snorting.

"You've no idea. Trust me." He led me to the exit with his hand on my lower back. My stomach was doing flip-flops at his touch. _Is every part of my body betraying me tonight, or what?_ He opened the door to his car and I fell into it. In for a penny and all that jazz. Before I could recollect myself, Eric was in the seat next to me. He started the engine and it purred. _Yea, apparently everything purrs when he touches it. I get it. _

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alot of inner turmoil, ya know?"

"Yea, in the few weeks of knowing you, I get that." His smile was gone and he looked irritated. _I'm alone in a small, enclosed space with an irritated blood sucker. Good job, Stackhouse._

"Listen, Eric. I won't apologize and say I'm not usually such a bitch because that would be a huge lie on my part." He snorted. "Damnit, stop! This is all new to me. Just chill out, no pun intended, and get me to the hotel. We'll talk, I promise. I just need to sort things out." I don't think he gets it. The long fingered hand he now rested on my thigh gave me some indication he didn't get it. _Did I get it? Not really_. I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

~O~

_I was riding a beautiful, black horse. His nostrils flared and his grunts sounded as he leapt over the thicket obstructing our path. We were on the run and he sensed my urgency. Faster, I implored him and his hooves seemed to obey. I took a glance behind me and the cloaked figure was still running behind us, leaping over the same thicket we'd been so proud to overcome. I leaned forward and stroked the horse's neck. I nuzzled his mane and spoke of my pride in him. "You can do it, just get us to the woods. We will lose him there." Almost in reply, the horse grunted again. He had no saddle and I could feel the movement of his pelt between my thighs. "Faster, we can make it!" As the shroud of trees covered us, I felt the overwhelming sense of dread. We weren't going to make it. We would be overcome. I felt my fear for myself and for the beast upon whose back I was carried. I felt a longing for him. He'd been good to me and now he was running for his life.. our life. He was running for the love of me. He was loyal to the end. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to let him go. His final flight would end in giving me my headstart. I gently tugged on the beautiful black hair flying around my face. As he slowed, I slid from his back and rolled to the lush grass. Quickly, I jumped up and looked him in the eyes. "Goodbye, my friend. May it be." I could see the cloaked figure approaching and I took my leave, hearing my horse grunt behind me. I knew he understood. The monster behind us would find him first. I cringed at the thought._

_I jumped over fallen trees, my beautiful white gown snagging on the stems. I didn't care if it tore, I needed to run. With each twig snapping at my face, I ran harder. I ran faster. If I slowed down it would get me. I could hear the whisper soft touch of its feet against the grass and it spurred me on to run faster. The blood pumped in my veins, my arteries. The coppery taste of adrenaline and panic was present in my mouth. With resignation, I realized I would lose this fight. I glanced around at my surroundings, seeking a place to hide. Up ahead was a cluster of trees with their trunks obstructed from view by the ferns. It would hide the path ahead and perhaps the cloaked figure would think I kept running. I ran alongside the trees and instead of continuing, I flung myself to the ground. Panting, I willed myself to be silent. I could hear the whisper soft sounds approach. I closed my eyes. I could be safe here, I willed myself to be safe. Suddenly, I felt the menacing hands grab my face before I was yanked into the air._


	16. Chapter 16

**You all know how much of a hard time I'm having getting my head to cooperate. The characters are even more tedious. I do what I can. When you get two shorties, just pretend they're one large chapter :). I apologize for the uber short chappie, but it is what it is. I'm on holiday with work until Monday, so I promise more to come. Will it get to where I want it? Who knows? But it's moving and for that I am happy.**

* * *

_Suddenly, I felt the menacing hands grab my face before I was yanked into the air._

~O~

"Sookie. Sookie! It's me, you're safe." I opened my eyes. My hands still held a death grip on his wrists while he was gently holding myface in his hands. The look of concern etched in his features was sobering. Gently, he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Sorry, I must have been dreaming." _How fucking embarassing. What's next? I'll pee the bed?_

"What kind of dream would send you into such a frenzy so quickly?" He still stroked me.

I roll my eyes. "A bad one?"

"Miss Stackhouse, when you suggested we start over, I didn't anticipate that you would mean right where we had left off."

"You're right. Sorry. I'm just tired." I grabbed my purse and turned to open my door, but Eric was already there. "Jesus, Eric!" _Holy crap. Remind me not to play hide and seek with this guy._

He apologized as he opened my door. I couldn't tell if he was trying to stifle his laugh or if he was truly apologetic. _Who cares. I need a bed. Now._ I staggered my way toward the hotel as Eric handed the keys to the valet.

_"Man, she looks rode hard and put up wet. That's what you get for hanging out with vampires, Dumbass"_

I rounded on the asshole. I lacked the self control not to turn around and shout, "Fuck you!" The valet looked puzzled as all hell and I didn't care. "If I were you, I'd shut the fuck up and keep your thoughts to yourself! I'm neither rode hard, nor put up wet and you can kiss my ass!" I was in a flurry, practically levitating toward the valet. Eric caught me about my waist, confused and not expecting me to clamber right out of his arms. I could sense him behind me, but I was on a mission. I reached the valet just short of him sitting down into the Corvette and introduced him to what white on rice looked like. Clawing like a hellcat in heat, I went for the asshole's face. I sucker punched his ribs. I kicked his shins and found immaculate purchase in his groin. I was a force to be reckoned with. I didn't care about assault and battery charges. I was going to teach this pimple nosed mother fucker to shut his fucking trap.

As Eric pulled me off of the poor guy, I remembered I heard his comments. I needed to cover my shit. "Goddamn, mother fucker thinks he can talk shit.." My waist was held even harder and my legs kicked in a futile effort toward the air.

"What shit? Sookie? What are you talking about? He said nothing!" _Fuck! Eric. If he thought I was a loon, I've just confirmed it for him. Shit!_ I immediately let myself slump in his grip. _Let him drag me beyond. I can't explain myself. Please take me away!_

As the electronic doors shut behind us, Eric loosens his grip. I can barely stand, but stand I do. I glance up at Eric's face and look down immediately. He's trying to figure this out and I don't need his bullshit. I'm already problem enough. If he realizes that I can read minds, I am done for. _Hot commodity, Baby. Shut up, Jiminy._

"Will temporary insanity work?" I ask as I glance up into his eyes. _Nope. Not going to cut it. Even the blood sucker thinks I'm nuts. Yay!_

"Sookie, I could handle your reaction to sleeping.. err dreaming in my car. But I've no idea what to make of your trying to claw the eyes out of our valet. Perhaps I shouldn't have left my vehicle in his hands. What say you?"

"Well, I think he's going to be hard pressed to harm your `Vette. Don't you think?" I tried to chuckle, but Eric looked less than amused. "For fuck's sake, Eric, if you think he'll hurt your car, just go get it now."

"I'm more concerned about you. You seem....."

"Unstable?" I offer.

"That too." With that he secured his arms around my waist and ushered me toward the elevator. Once the doors opened, he dragged my crazy ass inside, quietly. Well, I'm pretty sure the quietly was due to my willingness to comply. Something told me Mr. Dark and Thirsty would have made sure I got onto the lift, kicking and screaming or not. Apparently Dr. Phil here had nothing further to offer. _Whatever. Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Stackhouse is off her Zoloft._


	17. Chapter 17

Apparently Dr. Phil here had nothing further to offer. _Whatever. Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Stackhouse is off her Zoloft._

* * *

I kept trying to calm down, steady my breathing, but I was finding that increasingly difficult with a norse god holding on to me the way Eric was. I chanced a glance at him. I didn't need telepathy to know he was thinking I was crazier than bat shit. Exhausted, I slumped against his body. I've had one rough night.

Once the doors opened, I began rummaging in my purse for the key card. Upon approach, I laid my forehead against the hotel room's door and hesitated. With a loud sigh I slid the card in the slot and walked in. I tossed my purse into the chair and shrugged out of my blazer. As I sat to pull off my boots, I noticed Eric leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and looking bemused. "Aside from the blatantly obvious, is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I'm growing accustomed to leaning against your room's door frame. Some day, I hope to be invited in."

"Oh, shit, Eric. Sorry. Come on in." He looked triumphant as he crossed the threshold and sat down on the bed next to me. _Jeeze. At least he left room for the Holy Spirit. Boundaries much?_ With a final yank, my last boot was off. I got up to rummage through my suitcase and pulled my pajamas out. Ordinarily, I wouldn't be caught dead in front of one of my subjects in anything but business attire. Tonight was special. I'd lost my damn mind and I am not proceeding any further in anything short of comfort. And that means vickie secret velour pants and a tank top. The end.

Without a word, I looked to Eric and pointed to the bathroom door as I approached it. He nodded. The less I open my mouth tonight, apparently, the better. I shut the door and stared at myself in the mirror. I gave myself dirty looks, pointed my own finger at my reflection, rolled my eyes and silently chastised myself. _Dear god in heaven, I hope he doesn't have x-ray vision too. _I don't hear any laughter, so I think he might not. _Then again, he could be dialing the number to the funny farm right now. Good. Maybe I need a visit._ I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into a knot on my head. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and resisted the urge to emerge with my face covered in a clay mask just for shits and giggles. Once I had changed into my pajamas, I opened the door and deposited my clothing into the suitcase. I tried to ignore Eric checking out my butt as I bent over, but couldn't resist. "Northman, you want to pull out your phone and take a picture, or do you prefer I maintain the pose?"

"Do. Over."

"Right. Sorry." With resignation, I plopped my ass on the bed, stole the pillows from behind Eric and added them to my pile. Relaxing against the mountain of fluff, I finally tried to relax. Eric turned and looked at me expectantly. _What am I missing?_ I cocked an eyebrow up and gave him a "what did I do now?" expression.

"Initially, I wanted to discuss our ground rules and finish our conversation from my office in general. Now that you flipped out in my car and committed a felony on the valet, I was hoping an explanation might be forthcoming."

"What, specifically, did you want me to explain, Eric?" _Narrow it down, man. I haz a lot of `splainin to do._

"You want me to go in chronological order, order of importance to my curiosity or in order of the varied levels of crazy?"

"I'm still hopped up on adrenaline, Northman. Watch the references to crazy."

"Why did you ask for us to start over?" _Ouch._

"Do you have any easy ones to get out of the way? A more gentle approach?"

"That kid downstairs is likely still wearing your boot print on his groin and you want gentle? Why did you go after the valet?" _Yikes._

"I felt like I didn't give you a chance. From the onset, I wanted to dislike you. You're a vampire for crying out loud. I had this vision of a blood sucking fiend from beyond the grave, and then you walked into the bar that night. Immediately, I found you attractive. Well, you know that. But that made it worse to me. I was anticipating meeting a monster and instead I get you. You're smart, you have some morals and you look like a viking god." His eyes sparkled with intensity. "Don't get all excited over there. Your arrogance gave me a lot to work with when it came to thinking you were an asshole. Anyway, watching you interact with other people tonight made me realize that I was wrong."

He was puzzled. "Why did you say those things to Pam?"

"She pegged my feelings and it pissed me off. I wanted to deflect her." Eric choked and turned his face away from me. He brought his fisted hand up to his lips and began to shake slightly. _Is he crying? What the hell?_ As I sat up to look around to his face, he burst at the seams and began laughing. Laughing very hard. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you tried to deflect Pam. I don't know what is funnier, the fact that you tried or that you thought it was possible."

"Yea, I get that now. Ha ha."

"I don't understand how watching me walk a bar somehow changed your resolve." I blushed. Yep, I could feel the tingling in my scalp and my face burn from my chin to my forehead. And he noticed. "Type O Negative fan?" _Shit._

"Am now." Still blushing here. I looked down at my lap, trying to hide my red skin. Eric wasn't having it. He leaned in to my space. I pretended I couldn't tell. When I felt his cool finger tuck a rogue strand of hair out of my face, I shivered. When I looked up, our lips ghosted across one another's. Eric slid his hand behind my neck and gently pulled me closer. I gasped and anticipated his kiss. A slight cramp of arousal twitched in my abdomen. My skin tingled. But he didn't kiss me. He moved his lips around my face, barely touching my skin. I held my breath. Slightly, he tugged at my hair, moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I pretended I was dancing with you."

"Really?" My response a whisper on the air I'd forgotten I was holding in.

* * *

EPOV

"Yes, really." _Did she really not get it? I've never wanted someone so much in all of my years. I didn't want to fuck her, I wanted to worship her. I wanted to see how far that blush spreads beneath her clothes. I wanted to have her in rapture. I wanted to hold her in my arms and talk for hours of nothing and everything. How could she not see?_

I slid my nose along her jaw line, her ear and down her throat to her shoulder. She smelled divine. I could feel the light peach fuzz on her skin prickle and stand at alert as my skin slid down hers. She was quivering beneath me.

"Eric, this isn't what I meant when I agreed to let you in." I smiled against her soft shoulder, leaned back and pulled her along side me with her cheek against my chest.

"Lover, I think you misunderstand my intentions."

"You just called me _Lover_, so how off the mark can I be?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was too much. Her snark bittersweet. "Not tonight, Sookie. But soon."

"Can we go back to ground rules now?" She stiffened a bit.

"Can we continue like this?"

"Maybe." She yawned. I pulled out my phone and saw the time. It was quite late. I tried shifting out from under her so I could make my leave. She put her hand on my chest in an effort to still me. "Stay with me?"

I laid back down and pulled her closer to me. "Until dawn."


	18. Chapter 18

"Maybe." She yawned. I pulled out my phone and saw the time. It was quite late. I tried shifting out from under her so I could make my leave. She put her hand on my chest in an effort to still me. "Stay with me?"

I laid back down and pulled her closer to me. "Until dawn."

* * *

EPOV

I laid there and listened as her breathing slowed down and evened out. She was so uptight while awake, but asleep, she was as slack as a rag doll. Although I wanted to cherish the feeling of her face on my shoulder all night long, I wanted to get out from under her so that I could watch her. Feeling and hearing her was amazing, watching her would be even better.

I shifted out from under her figure while simultaneously removing one of the pillows she'd placed behind her. At the rate she'd had them stacked, she'd have her neck in a precarious angle. Not good. Now she was resting comfortably on her side. I knew this in light of the slight smirk and soft moan which elicited from her lips once I'd let her go. I pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, rolled to my side and laid propped on my elbow watching her features.

She was exquisite. She made slight "meeps" and "umphs" in her sleep as she tossed and turned. First rolling this way, then rolling that way. Sometimes she had a pillow between her thighs, sometimes it was in her arms. Less frequently, but more meaningfully, she'd slung her thigh over my hip or she'd wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Sometimes she did both and I spent the duration trying to will my erection away while pretending I was just observing.

Reality? I was falling in love. Problem? I don't fall in love. I'm vampire. Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 of Lousiana. I'm presently in a hotel with a reporter who is scantily clad in some VS pajamas, or so the tag said. Yes, I checked. So what?. I wanted to slide skin to skin against her for hours, I wanted to ride her into tomorrow and I wanted to bite my love mark into her skin. _Rub, fuck, bite her all over? Oh yes. This is right._

I pulled myself from my dirty thoughts and watched. She was so beautiful. I couldn't imagine ever existing without this moment. When she faced away from me, she hugged the pillow against her and rested it between her thighs. However, she managed to lean back against my chest and moan out a soft sound of comfort. Unbeknownst to her, when she did this, I'd lean forward and kiss her temple, her cheek, her neck. I whispered soft nothings to her ear. I let her know I was here and I was not leaving until dawn. She would relax against me and I would relish the contact. I wrapped my arm around her chest and held her close to me while I brought my legs up under her to perfectly fold her against me. Once we'd reached this position, her tossing ceased and she remained in deep sleep. Even her mewling ceased, as much as I enjoyed hearing it.

I wished this could last longer, but soon I would begin to feel the pull of dawn. How I wished this hotel had a light safe floor, or room, or closet. Hell, I'd settle for a hidey hole under the floor boards, but this hotel offered nothing of the sort. I'd need to leave soon. I withdrew from Sookie and placed the extra pillows behind her back and legs in an attempt to mimic where I was laying. I hoped this would offer her some more peaceful sleep once I had to take my leave.

I silently padded to the room's desk and found the stationary and pen. I wrote her a note apologizing for my need to depart and I left my cellular number for her. Once completed, I laid the note on the bed where I had been. I stood there for as long as I could, just watching her. She remained peaceful. With one final kiss to her forehead, I departed the room I'd been so happy to gain entry to. It was bittersweet.

I had half an hour before dawn, and the valet was as drowsy as I was. I watched him flinch when he saw me exit the automatic doors.

"Is it just you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, it is just me."

The poor guy brought my car around from the back and I got in. So much had transpired in the last 12 hours. In hindsight, no wonder Sookie was so exhausted. I was exhausted and I've centuries experience. I couldn't wait to come back at dusk.


	19. Chapter 19

The poor guy brought my car around from the back and I got in. So much had transpired in the last 12 hours. In hindsight, no wonder Sookie was so exhausted. I was exhausted and I've centuries experience. I couldn't wait to come back at dusk.

* * *

SPOV

I woke up the next morning to the ever refreshing sound of the alarm on my phone. I grumbled as I stretched, feeling the morning had come too soon. It always does. Who wakes up excited that they don't get more time to sleep? I flopped my arms out from my side and heard the rumple. I looked down and found the note. _Oh man, so that wasn't a bad dream. _I giggled to myself, glad I hadn't peed the bed too. Talk about a rough night. Once I managed to extricate myself from the nest of pillows I'd been surrounded with, I picked up the note and couldn't hold back my smile.

_"Sookie,_

_I look forward to the day when I can sleep beside you and wake to your beauty. We will finish ground rules later._

_~Eric"_

What the effing hell is that supposed to mean? We finally got to the point where we're not trying to one-up each other and now we'll be sleeping together? _Wait. He sleeps during the day because he's a vampire. He doesn't mean that I'll... No way. _And is this what he meant about ground rules? Is there some secret "if you date a blood sucker you have to be one as well" rule? Couldn't be. Maybe it is what it is. All he did was watch me sleep, and his veritable bunker of fluff around me was cute in it's own right. I wondered what Pam would think if she knew her big, blond master spent his night making fluffy nests for a human. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her. _I'd get to see her again, right? He's interested, I think. Oh hell._

I rolled off of the bed and started a pot of coffee before I brushed my teeth and hair. I'd wait until I got home to shower. I sipped the hot brew while I gathered my things and stuffed them into my suitcase. Once packed, I went downstairs to check out. I was happy to see a new valet was outside, however, a quick dip into his thoughts affirmed that I would need to address my victim from last night. Word spread quickly, I see. As I drove off in my car, I couldn't shake the ominous feeling that I was in way over my head, and I had the awful feeling that it really didn't have anything to do with beating up a hotel employee.

I took the scenic route home, allowing my thoughts to drift here and there while my eyes zoned out on the road. A few weeks ago I was as normal as a telepath can get. I'd worked hard on my shields and I lived relatively quietly. I got to travel, I was in high demand for what I enjoyed, my writing. I'd no indication that my most interesting subject would be the one I never wanted in the first place. My thoughts fell back to last night. I cringed for no one's benefit but my own when I thought back to slamming the door in Eric's face. The beauty of his performance, the grace in which he moved brought a smile back to my face. But let's be real. I was pretty close to death waiting in line and then I was close to ecstacy when I realized I wanted Eric Northman. When his lips touched mine and reciprocated those feelings, I felt things I'd not felt before with anyone, ever. But as my thoughts ran through the dream I'd had in the car on the way back to the hotel, my sense of rightness was thrown aside. So many ups and downs. I was moving to something I had not realized I wanted and then I dreamt of running from a monster. When I heard that poor kid's thoughts on the cause, I just lost it. Yea, not a shining moment. Now I just need to worry about some uniforms showing up with pretty bracelets for the lovely lady that committed battery in front of a popular hotel while on hidden camera no less. _Mental note: Have money for bail ready_.

I was greeted at the door by my cat, meowing and insolent because breakfast was late. I scratched her behind the ears in passing. _You think you've had a rough time? Ha._ Once that was done I sat down at my desk to churn through some work. The afternoon wore on and I couldn't shake my uneasy feelings. My feelings bounced between elation that Eric liked me, that I'd nearly became dinner to a vamp, that I had possible criminal charges in the process of being pressed and Eric's note. I felt certain it was harmless, but my nature drifted toward a more "blow things out of proportion" approach. Today, I would perform as expected. Today I would engage in the Sooke Stackhouse losing her mind ritual of obsessively cleaning. I glanced around at my surroundings. My office was tidy, as usual. I went out to the living room and found my mark.

I cleaned mercilessly and methodically. I began along one wall, and removed all of my knick knacks from the shelving. I wiped down each shelf and then each item as I replaced them one by one. Once that wall was completed, I moved on to the pictures. One by one I removed the frames and dusted them before using glass cleaner to make them sparkle. When I finished that, I moved on to the furniture. I moved all of it to the center of the room while I scrubbed the floors and baseboards. I rearranged the furniture while I did this and ended with the center of the room. I was a sweaty mess and I didn't care.

When I was halfway through emptying all of the cupboards in the kitchen, I heard the knock on the door. A quick swipe with my lowered shields informed me of Amelia's arrival. I shouted for her to let herself in. "Holy crap, Sooks, what the hell happened to you?"

"What? Nothing, I'm cleaning. Duh."

She let out a low whistle. "You and I both know you don't pull this OCD shit unless you're upset. Judging by how sparkly the living room is, I'm going to assume you had one hell of a night." She walked to the counter, side stepping and damn near tripping over varioues tupper ware containers on the way, and made herself a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea." With that, I gave her the whole run down.

"So let me get this straight, you mouthed off to a pissed off vamp?" I cringed.

"Unfortunately."

"And this is after you left tall, blond and pillaging at the doorway?"

"Uhm, yea."

"And then you kissed him?"

"Well, he kind of kissed me."

"And then you went to bed with him?" I didn't even look up as I threw a pot holder at her.

"Amelia, I just told you that is not what happened."

She threw the pot holder back. "Well, you fell asleep in a bed with him." Without a response, I got up from the floor and went to my purse. I retrieved the note Eric had left and handed it to Amelia. As I finished putting away the last of the storage containers, Amelia gasped. "Oh my, how sweet. He wrote this? Well of course he wrote it. Look at his hand writing, it's so beautiful. You know how much I love nice hand writing." I had partially tuned out as Amelia continued her squeegasm over Eric's script. I made my own cup of coffee and damn near spit it out over my freshly cleaned counter tops, "....if he can master a pen like this, imagine what those fingers can do to your.."

"Amelia Broadway, Jesus!"

She looked shocked. "What? You want to pretend we don't talk about sex?"

I giggled. "You should see how long those fingers are too."

"You say he's around six, four, right? I wonder if he's proportional."

I blushed, "I think he is. When he kissed me, he kind of pushed up against me, and well. It's rather intimidating." Amelia's eyes sparkled. She loved talking peen.

"Yea, yea, yea. Bones break, skin rips, it all works out in the end." _Nice, Amelia._

"I am so glad I am not in your head right now, Amelia Broadway. You are a dirty girl."

"Oh please. You act like I don't know all of your secrets. Maybe you'll be able to let go for once and enjoy yourself. Girls cannot survive on batteries alone."

"And they won't get far if they're hobbled from a romp in the sack either." We both enjoyed a laugh at that. "Seriously, though. I couldn't hear him. And it's not just him. When I went to the bar, I couldn't hear his friend or any other vampire. It was weird."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh I'm sure. It must have been really bizarre to talk to someone and not hear what they're thinking. I could only imagine. I mean, it's like normal or something. So what are you going to do about the criminal activity?"

"I don't know. Check public records, wait it out. Remind me later to transfer the bail money to our emergency account," I finished the discussion. I needed a break.

We chit chatted some more about my latest article and the hefty pay check it brought in. While we made dinner, we made tentative plans to celebrate the following weekend. After we finished cleaning up, we retreated to the living room with mugs of tea in hand while trying to figure out which movie to watch. Amelia's job as a security consultant afforded her the same flexibility mine had. I let Amelia surprise me with the choice of entertainment while I shut the blinds and turned on a side lamp. As the credits began to roll I heard my phone chirp from my purse in the kitchen.

"I'll grab it. Want some more tea while I'm up?"

"Sure."

I could hear Amelia giggling in the kitchen so I hit pause and waited it out. She had a huge grin on her face as she walked my phone to me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, you're in trouble now."

_Huh?_ I looked at the text on my phone.

"_The new occupant in your room was more than pleased to accept my bouquet of flowers, but her husband did not look happy."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks to AmaZen for beta'ing for me. Her insight rocks. You guys should thank her too, because she somehow motivated my brain to not only make a chappie which exceeds 1,300 words, but exceeds 2,000. That, ladies, is a huge accomplishment for me.**

"_The new occupant in your room was more than pleased to accept my bouquet of flowers, but her husband did not look happy."_

* * *

"Oh shit," I whispered. Amelia was practically vibrating with glee. I rolled my eyes and called the source of Amelia's glee. He answered on the first ring. I asked him if this meant that I wasn't getting any flowers. Amelia began bouncing up and down while clapping her hands like a moron as she heard his booming laughter come over the speaker. It was loud.

"Yes, I am home."

"No, I don't have any plans." Amelia looked affronted.

"Sorry, I do. I'm watching a movie with my friend."

"Yes, that's her giggling."

"Here? Tonight?" My panic did nothing to deter Amelia's glee.

"Twenty minutes?" I gulped.

"See you then." I shut the phone.

I was calm. I could do this. Or at least I could before I realized I probably smelled funny since I'd run the house cleaning marathon all afternoon. "Twenty minutes! Holy shit, Amelia!" I was panicking. Full on. Amelia was loving it.

"Just calm down and go take a shower. I'll pull out an outfit and be in the bathroom in ten minutes to begin the war paint. Hurry." She was absolutely delighted. I hoped like hell she didn't pull out something that made me look like a floozy, but I didn't have time. I made the mad dash to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I spun, grabbed my toothbrush, lopped on some toothpaste and jumped in to the shower before the water could warm up. Frantically, I shampooed my hair and lathered up my body. I scrubbed my teeth ferociously while trying to rinse my hair. Conditioner would have to wait. The shampoo burned my eyes while I rinsed my mouth from the shower head's flow. I quickly shaved my underarms and managed to avoid cutting myself. _Maybe he'd prefer the scent of blood? Ick_. By the time I cut the water and was finished mopping the water droplets off of my skin, eight minutes had passed. _Shit! Twelve minutes!_ Good to her word, Amelia was in the bathroom with a stack of clothes.

She kept her back turned and handed me each article one by one, announcing the same like a nurse handing tools to the surgeon. "One pair of baby blue lace boyshorts. One matching demi-bra." As soon as I clasped the bra on she was back at it. "One pair of yes-I-know-my-butt-looks-good jeans," which I damn near fell over trying to pull on because I'd neglected to dry my legs thoroughly, "and one baby blue peasant blouse, complete with lace up front," I scoffed. "You can thank me later, Sookie."

"Thanks for feeding me to the wolves, Amelia," I mumbled dryly.

_"Wolf? I thought he was a vampire?" _She thought.

I paused mid pull, _"_Don't tell me."

_"Fine, then I won't. Six minutes to go!"_

I ran a pick through my hair, thankful that there were minimal snags and had just enough time to wrap it in a towel when the door bell rang. "Whoa, shit, he's fucking early!"

"Chill out, I'll get the door. You finish drying your mop and try to find some lip gloss," and then she skipped out of my room.

I didn't know which scared me more. Meeting Eric while slumming it, or leaving Amelia alone with him to run her mouth. Going for broke, I flung the towel into the hamper, shook my hair out and went running. I came to a skittering halt to find Eric standing in the doorway, once again leaning against the frame, ankles crossed and looking like a Viking god. He had on faded, low rise jeans and a sheer, tight, black, long sleeved shirt which exposed a smidgeon of happy trail as he stood with his arm leaning against the doorframe, and a black leather jacket. I was licking my bottom lip and didn't even notice it. _I noticed he didn't have said flowers, which are probably sitting in some rogue woman's hotel room water jug._

Amelia was giving him the once over and ended up bug eyed staring at his boots. "My, what big feet you have!"

"Amelia!" I hissed, "Stop!"

Eric was enjoying the show. "Wait until you see my fangs?"

"Ooh!" Amelia clapped with glee. "Show me what you got, big man."

Eric gave me his award winning smile and his fangs went down. _Hot. Wait? What? No! Maybe? _

"Lover, this feels like a flashback. Care to invite me in?"

"Jesus, Amelia, you didn't even invite him in?"

"Sooks, I could have just slammed the door in his face, but I figured I'd leave you the honors." I shot her the death glare. Eric chuckled and politely asked Amelia to refrain from encouraging me.

"Actually, since this is your house, you have to be the one to invite me in."

"Oh, sorry. Come on in." I could hear Amelia, "_How eloquent." _Death glare was back in full force.

I offered to take his jacket while Amelia went behind him to close the door. As Eric shrugged out of the jacket I could see Amelia behind him holding her hands shoulders width apart and thinking, "_Huge fucking peen!"_ I choked and tripped on my way to hang up his jacket. The three of us stood in the doorway and waited on someone to make a move. Amelia thought, "_Offer him something to drink, Dumbass!"_

_Right, Sookie. Stop watching his pecs twitch under his shirt and remember your manners. _"Eric, I'd offer you something to drink, but I don't have any of that synthetic blood. Is there anything else I can get you?" Eric's eyes sparkled as he waggled his eyebrows at me. He stalked, yes stalked, into my house and paused as he was about to pass me. He leaned in to the crook of my neck. I unconsciously leaned in to him and felt him inhale.

"I can think of several things, but I've only one in mind at the moment. It would, of course, be impolite with your friend here," he whispered against my ear. I think I wet my panties... just a little.

Amelia cackled and thought, "_Can I watch?"_ I almost fell over. Eric was beginning to look puzzled.

"Sookie, are you okay? You've not been drinking again?"

"What? No! Just excuse me and Amelia for a moment." I dragged her into the kitchen and whispered against her ear, "Amelia, they have super sensitive hearing. Also, the whole telepathy thing is a secret. You can't be thinking this crap in front of him. I think he already suspects something, and he thinks I'm bat shit crazy as it is."

"Then I suggest you put your shields up because I'm going to go out there and undress him with my eyes and mind fuck him. Mmkay?"

"Oh no you're not! Amelia, please?"

"Fine, I'll behave. How long till you want me to bolt?"

"Not for awhile yet. I'm not so sure I'm comfortable being alone with him quite yet. At least at the hotel, people could hear my screams."

"Right. Because you know I'm such a deterrent to bloodshed," she replied with an eye roll.

As we walked back into the living room, Amelia piped up, "Yea, next time, park out back, Eric. Sook here has back door access." Eric snorted. "Seriously, people are always coming in her back door." When Eric burst out loud with laughter, I finally got the joke. Eric assured us both he would never think of such a thing, at least not without flowers and dinner first. I turned bright red and snatched Amelia's arm again.

"Okay, now you're leaving."

Amelia was loudly broadcasting, yet again, "_Shit! I didn't mean it that way! I'll behave, I promise!" _I leveled a dirty look at her and said, "Last chance." I couldn't hold it for long though and soon we were both giggling. Amelia turned the brightest shade of read and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to recompose herself. _"Shit, Sookie. I feel like an ass." _She was hiccupping, trying to contain herself. Eric gave our silent conversation a raised eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

I wandered over to the couch and plopped down, exhausted already. I should have known that I couldn't handle these two at the same time. Eric glanced around the living room and noticed the wall of photographs I maintained. As he approached the framed pictures, he gestured with a finger, "Your family?"

"Yes," I replied while getting up to stand next to him. I waited for him to begin to ask questions, and knew I didn't want to give him answers. This was too personal. He was in my space and now looking at my personal life on display on my wall. Amelia diverted any possible conversation of this nature, and I was immediately thankful.

"So, Eric, how was the drive?" She'd asked. With his hands in his pockets, Eric shrugged slightly as he turned around.

"I didn't quite drive." _He didn't what?_

I glanced at Amelia and heard her think, "_Wha?"_

I looked back to Eric and asked, "Then how did you get here? Fly?" I immediately regretted my sarcasm.

He shrugged again and resumed looking at my pictures.

I snorted. "Like with a plane?" _Please say plane, please say plane._

"Not quite."

"I'm not seeing any wings, so?" I looked to Amelia hoping she'd have a suggestion. She sent out, "_I read somewhere that vampires can do all sorts of interesting things. I bet your Viking can fly."_

I chuckled out, "Like Peter Pan?" Eric turned and squinted his eyes. _Yup, he was daring me to make fun of him again. _I bit my lip.

"All children, except one, grow up," he mumbled. _Indeed._

"Sookie, don't be rude. I'm sure there isn't a floating ship outside being commanded by a one-handed captain threatening to make everyone walk the plank." Amelia mused out loud again. "Besides, I'm totally envisioning spandex and a cape."

Eric leaned forward to better scrutinize a picture on the wall. "Yes, like Peter Pan, although I refuse to wear tights, Amelia. Unless, if Ms. Stackhouse was into fantasy role play? I think she would look delicious in a Tinkerbelle costume."

_"At least he's thinking Tinkerbelle and not Wendy. Good to know he's not a perv."_ I wished Amelia would shut the hell up.

"Delicious as in dinner?" I gulped.

"No, Lover, as in delectable."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I shot Amelia a worried look.

Without looking away, Eric replied, "You can be pleasing to the palate without needing to be made a meal."

_"Holy crap, girl. You've got your hands full."_ I shot a look at Amelia and she didn't look like she felt bad for me. Not one bit. I scowled and signaled her to cut it out.

_"What? I'm just stating the obvious. Why does he keep calling you `Lover' ?" _ I wrinkled my nose and shook my head slightly.

In question, Amelia arched an eyebrow, _"He's hot, doesn't look to be older than twenty. Younger man and all. He's smart and is never going to age. He also flew to your house looking for you when you weren't at the hotel and he had flowers waiting for you. What is your deal?"_

I shrugged. I didn't know what my problem was. This was all too fast, too soon. I looked over to Eric, and realized he had been watching us. _Shit._

"I'm beginning to feel a bit left out watching your silent dialogue. Would either one of you care to share with the class?"

Amelia sank into the chair and sent out, _"Busted."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally. Sorry for the delay. Beta credit to AmaZen, she's awesome. Remaining errors are totally my fault.**

"Oh, you're in trouble now."

Huh? I looked at the text on my phone.

"The new occupant in your room was more than pleased to accept my bouquet of flowers, but her husband did not look happy."

* * *

EPOV

I woke at dusk with evening wood and a head full of feelings I could barely recall having before. Just before turning the hot water on for my shower, I glanced in the mirror on my way. I was dismayed by the silly grin on my face. _I did not do silly grins. Mental note: Don't make eye contact with Pam._ Shower first, deal with issues later. Though I used every ounce of my vampire speed to get through the shower as quickly as possible, I couldn't stifle a groan when my abilities couldn't get shampoo to rinse from my hair any faster. As the hot water flowed over my body, my thoughts drifted back to Sookie. Her angry expressions, which oddly turned me on, and the way her soft lips felt against mine. _Oh what I wanted to do with those lips…._As my raging hard on was about to win its battle for my attention, the soap was finally gone. I was finally rinsed. Relieved, I grabbed my towel and began to dry off. I was horny as hell, but for once, in a very long time, I wanted to let it build up. I wanted my release to be with Sookie. I would wanted to show her how much I have wanted her, and still did do want her. When the time finally came, my release –and hers - would be explosive.

_I can't believe I just thought that. Get a grip, Northman. You've only been on speaking terms for a day._ But I didn't care. _At least you're still above begging... for now._ I couldn't suppress my a chuckle as I slung on my clothes. _Definitely no eye contact with Pam._

I rushed downstairs as quickly as possible, snatching up my keys and jacket on my way out the door. Halfway to my driveway, I finally heard the slight crunch as I realized I'd probably broken a portion of my front door frame. _Fuck it. _Once in the car, I turned cranked the ignition and sped out of my driveway. I was impressed as I saw yet another perfect track of rubber on the asphalt trail behind me. _Fuck that too._ I'll let Pam deal with that notice from the neighborhood association, again. Arguing with the old witch that considered herself the _prosecutor_ for our neighborhood community was no longer amusing. Pam, however, still enjoyed charming the old men and pissing off the old hag in charge.

I quickly spotted my destination and swooped into a perfect parking spot, expertly wedging the `vette into the small space. I hoped the cars in front of me and behind didn't wouldn't scratch the paint as they tried to get out of their, now too small, spots. The shop door opened with an unfamiliar jingle. Everyone inside the shop stopped, stared and scurried to assist me. Even some of the customers clustered around me, asking if they could help me find anything.

I found the closest woman in uniform and stepped to the side with her in tow. "I'm Eric Northman. I have a corporate account on file." She blushed crimson and began to stammer out her salutations.

"Uh... yea.. wow.... Mr. Northman? Of course. Uhm, how can I, uhh, assist you?" She was breathless. In my recent softness, I found her reaction cute as opposed to annoying the piss out of me for wasting my time. I laid on the charm.

"I need to select a bouquet in a hurry, but if you would show me of your most expensive flowers and have me out in five minutes, I'd make it worth your while."

She wasted no time skipping off down the aisle while squeaking, "Of course! Follow me!" I followed her to the appropriate table. I selected a bouquet of lotus flowers with Mona Lisa lilies to be wrapped and charged to my account. The bouquet was quickly rung up and I was on my way to the hotel, excited to see Sookie again. After the embarrassing fiasco over who picked out my clothes, I was determined to give her something I had taken the time to retrieve in person.

As I pulled into the hotel's valet area, I braked the car into a screeching halt. All of the valet boys snickered and began arguing over who got to park the car. I jumped out and pointed at the Sookie's unfortunate victim still standing at the podium, trying to blend in with the wall. "You. You remember the last time, you park it and you watch it, or my woman will be pissed off again. Got it?" _My woman? Where the fuck did that come from? _The rest of the sniveling morons glanced as the slow moving figure carefully approached my car, each giving him a dirty look in turn.

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled as he took the keys. I wasted no time, and shot into the building. I waited impatiently for the elevator, jamming the appropriate floor button as I jumped in and effectively cut off a young couple. When the man tried to put his arm out to catch the door with his outstretched hand, I growled at him. Having second thoughts, he hugged his lover closer and withdrew his arm allowing the doors to close. _Good, boy._

After leaving the elevator, I paused to smooth my hair back behind my shoulders, then strode briskly to Sookie's door. I knocked rapidly, twice. Much to my dismay, a pretty brunette clad only in the hotel's robe answered the door. It was too late to pull back the flowers. She'd hardly glanced at me when she took them. Her squeal of delight could be heard for floors, I'm sure. However, her grumbling husband was displeased. I stepped back and explained that there had been a mistake. I told him I'd meant to surprise someone else, but had the incorrect room. He grunted at me and slammed the door in my face. _Why do I feel like this is always happening to me lately?_ I shook my head and pulled out my phone. As I hit send on the text message, I could hear the woman berating her husband for never buying _her_ lilies. I couldn't help the smile which broke out on my face. I needed to see Sookie.

As I exited the elevator, my phone rang.

"My lover? I assume you are at home?"

I could hear her gulp into the phone. "Do you have any plans, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Is that your friend in the background?"

"Do you mind if I interrupt and come by your home?"

"I will be there in twenty minutes.

"Yes, twenty minutes. Is that not soon enough?"

"Yes, see you then." I smiled as I walked around the back of the hotel complex.

Glancing around to ensure that I was unobserved, I quickly pocketed my phone and pulled my hair back into a leather tie. I leaped into the air. Almost instantly I was up so high that no one from below could see me. I immediately shot toward the sleepy town of Bon Temps, intent on making my plans known.

Ten minutes later I set down in the graveyard next to the Stackhouse farm. How ironic it had been when I discovered this small treat. I flew to the porch and knocked on the door, not looking forward to this conversation.

The door slid open and I was greeted, "Eric." With a nod in reply, he stepped onto the porch.

"Compton, it turns out my new friend is your closest neighbor. Her home resides just across the cemetery from yours. Would you like to explain to me why you failed to divulge this little tidbit?" The front windows reflected the glowing anger in my eyes back at me. Oh yes, I looked pissed indeed. After a moment, I asked, "Well?"

Bill looked down at his feet, shuffling them like a child in trouble. _He knows he's in deep shit. Luckily for him, I'm on a deadline._ Displeased, I growled, "Compton, I will deal with you later. Prepare your excuses." With that I stepped off the porch and shot into the air.

I landed silently at the steps to the Stackhouse home. It was obviously quite old, but well maintained. Not only did Sookie make sure to keep up with the wear and tear on the structure, the garden surrounding the wraparound porch was beautiful. _Like her. __I'd like to wrap her around me. _

I could hear two women inside the home, one was running around in a flurry and the other was stomping in a smaller space. Unable to hide my excitement, I rang the door bell. I heard muffled curses and something about lips, then a short pause before a slender, brunette woman opened the door. I immediately noticed something different about her. I took a sniff in her direction and looked at her appraisingly. She seemed to catch on to me and put on her poker face. She was blatantly ogling me, but behind her I saw Sookie come to a skidding halt. She looked exquisite. Her snug jeans, her pale blue shirt accenting her eyes. _Fuck, was it lace up? _I felt my pants grow snug as I willed the offending member to stand down. Sookie was licking her lip and the small brunette blurted out, "My, what big feet you have!"

Sookie looked horrified and hissed at the woman, Amelia, ordering her to stop. I couldn't help myself. "Wait until you see my fangs?" Amelia answered my question without hesitation, even referring to me as "big man". I was beginning to doubt this house could hold my ego. Without hesitation I gave my brightest, eye twinkling smile and slid my fangs down. I could see Sookie blush in the background.

"Lover, this feels like a flashback," I teased, "Care to invite me in?" She looked at her friend incredulously, asking why she'd not invited me in. Amelia was quick with the retort, including throwing the door slamming episodes in her face. I laughed at her spunk and asked her not to encourage Sookie. I reminded Sookie that since it was her house, she had to invite me in. She did so with a quick apology while Amelia mumbled under her breath. Sookie's death stare was highly amusing. It made me want to pick her up and kiss the tip of her nose while spinning her in circles. She reminded me of an enraged kitten. All full of spunk, but fluffy, cute and harmless, aside from a few scratches.

Sookie offered to take my jacket, and I shrugged out of it. I could sense Amelia behind me making some sort of hand gesture once she'd shut the door. Whatever she did, Sookie choked and tripped on her way to the coat rack. We stood awkwardly until Sookie visibly startled. She offered me a drink, but apologized for not having any synthetic blood and asked if she could give me anything else. It was too good to pass up. I couldn't help myself, yet again. Stalking toward her, I waggled my eyebrows and walked into her home. Towering over her small frame, I leaned into her throat and inhaled. She leaned in too, almost unconsciously, and I whispered, "I can think of several things, but I've only one in mind at the moment. It would, of course, be impolite with your friend here." I smelled Sookie's arousal permeate the area immediately and grinned with self satisfaction at her furious blush. _Score time for Northman, finally._

I heard Amelia cackle, grinning intently at Sookie, who almost lost her balance.. _What's happening here?_

"Sookie, are you okay? You've not been drinking again?"

"What? No! Just excuse me and Amelia for a moment." I watched as Sookie dragged her to another room. I could hear their whispering, but I couldn't make out all of the conversation. I did hear the witch say something about mind fucking. I heard pleadings, and talk of bolting. Speaking of not being comfortable and something about bloodshed. _Bloodshed?_

As we walked back into the living room, Amelia piped up, "Yea, next time, park out back, Eric. Sook here has back door access." I snorted at the double-entendre.

Amelia went on unaware, "Seriously, people are always coming in her back door." I burst out loud with laughter, and apparently Sookie caught on. I assured them both that I would never think of such a thing, at least not without flowers and dinner first. Sookie turned bright red and snatched Amelia's arm again telling her that she was leaving now. I watched as Amelia gave her a pleading glance, and Sookie leveled a dirty look.

"Last chance," Sookie exclaimed before they both burst into giggles.

Amelia turned the brightest shade of read and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to recompose herself. "Shit, Sookie. I feel like an ass." She was hiccuping, trying to contain herself. I gave their silent conversation a raised eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

Sookie wandered over to the couch and plopped down, she looked exhausted. I glanced around and noticed that one wall of the room was entirely decorated in framed photographs. As I approached, I pointed and asked, "Your family?"

Sookie told me that it was, and she rose to stand next to me. She stood silent, seeming to be expecting something. She looked tense. I couldn't help but absorb all the details. Sookie as a baby, a cute, small bundle with of blond hair and blue eyes next to what must have been her first birthday cake. A blonde haired boy not much older watched over her shoulder. My eyes roamed every frame, watching Sookie grow up.

Amelia spoke up, breaking my reverie. "So, Eric, how was the drive?" She'd asked.

I kept my hands in my pockets and shrugged slightly as I turned. "I didn't quite drive."

I saw Sookie chance a glare at Amelia.

She looked back to me and asked tartly, "Then how did you get here? Fly?" Her sarcasm was offensive, again.

I shrugged again and resumed looking at her pictures.

She snorted. "Like with a plane?"

"Not quite," I replied.

"I'm not seeing any wings, so?" She looked to Amelia. Then she chuckled, "Like Peter Pan?" I turned and glared at her for making fun of me, again.

"All children, except one, grow up," I mumbled.

"Sookie, don't be rude. I'm sure there isn't a floating ship outside being commanded by a one-handed captain threatening to make everyone walk the plank." Amelia mused out loud again. "Besides, I'm totally envisioning spandex and a cape."

I leaned forward to better scrutinize a picture on the wall. "Yes, like Peter Pan, although I refuse to wear tights, Amelia. Unless, if Ms. Stackhouse was into fantasy role play? I think she would look delicious in a Tinkerbelle costume."

"Delicious as in dinner?" Sookie gulped.

"No, Lover, as in delectable."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She shot Amelia a worried look.

I didn't even chance a glance at her. I didn't want to see the rejection on her face. "You can be pleasing to the palate without needing to be made a meal."

Out of the corner of my idea, I saw Amelia send Sookie a smirk. Sookie scowled and made a hand gesture, signalling her to cut it out. Amelia made an inquisitive face, and Sookie wrinkled her nose and shook her head slightly. Then she shrugged. She looked up and noticed me watching the two of them have it out.

"I'm beginning to feel a bit left out watching your silent dialogue. Would either one of you care to share with the class?"

Amelia sank into her chair, deflated. I looked at Sookie. Sookie looked like the cat that ate the canary. _What the fuck does this mean?_ Suddenly back in Sheriff mode, my senses were on high alert_. Amelia was definitely a witch, I can certainly smell it on her now. Something more was at play here. What did that imply?_


	22. Chapter 22

**More kudos to AmaZen, my beta. She's the goods.**

Amelia sank into her chair, deflated. I looked at Sookie. Sookie looked like the cat that ate the canary. _What the fuck does this mean? _Suddenly back in Sheriff mode, my senses were on high alert. _Amelia was definitely a witch, I can certainly smell it on her now. Something more was at play here. What did that imply?_

* * *

SPOV

I rolled my eyes, "I'm an adult. I'm not busted on anything." I scoffed at Amelia, in warning.

Amelia narrowed her eyes. _"Now would be a good time to bring up the real issues. Screw the mind reading bullshit, Sookie, you're finally interested in someone who is immune to your mind reading. Run with it!"_

"Eric, as I'm sure you've noticed, our lil' friend here has some issues with communication." Amelia smirked in triumph. _"Nudge, nudge, Girlfriend." _Eric huffed, apparently frustrated with us both.

"Not all of us like to speak our thoughts out loud." It was my turn to smirk. Amelia was having none of it though.

"So _sorry_, Sookie. I forgot that some people like to keep conversations in their head."

"Don't go there, Amelia. I'm not in the mood tonight."

_"Go where, Sookie darlin? How long would you stay mad at me, really?" _She cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Go where?" Eric was enjoying this entirely too much.

"I don't know, Eric, why don't you ask Sookie?" Eric's sparkling eyes waited on me to clarify.

I wasn't having this crap. "Amelia, I love you dearly, but I'm not budging here. Even Eric won't be able to protect you if you keep pushing it."

"Don't be so certain, Sookie," he said while chuckling. He turned to Amelia and she gave him a knowing wink.

I shot him a look, "No one asked you to throw an oar in!"

Amelia sighed as she rose to fetch her purse. _"Fine. I'm outtie. But you're going to have to do this at some point. You need this and I'm not letting you give it up because you're stubborn."_

I rose to hug her goodbye, whispering, "I know," in her ear, hoping Eric was not eaves dropping. _Who am I kidding?_

With a last giggle, Amelia waved goodnight to Eric. As she she stepped off of the porch, she pointed into the air and shouted, "Hey, look! No floating ship!" to no one in particular. I shut the door and in turning bumped right into Eric.

"Lover, we clearly need to talk." I groaned.

"No we don't," and I stepped around him to walk into my room. I pulled a pair of socks from the drawer and saw on the edge of my bed to put them on. Eric walked up and resumed his usual stance at the door frame. "Do I need to invite you in here too?"

"No, I'm just wondering what it is that you think you're doing." I went to my closet and pulled out my boots. I slid them on and turned to push him out of the doorway.

"Grab your jacket, we're going out." I walked around him to get my purse and keys.

"Out?"

"Yes, Eric, out." I began locking up the front door. Eric was behind me, pushing against me lightly. His cool breath on my neck tickled as he whispered, "What if what I want more than anything is to stay in?" His voice. It did things. I felt the wave of arousal hit me as my abdomen cramped tight. I groaned and leaned back into his body as his muscular arms criss-crossed over my chest, holding me against him. I thought I could hear him purring.

"In?" I whispered, letting my eyes fall closed. His nose trailed the line of my neck from my collarbone to my jaw. I couldn't catch my breath. _I can't do this. I can't do this_.

"Yes, Lover. In." His breath gave me goose bumps and I shivered. The jump in my body shook me out of my trance and renewed my resolve.

I stepped forward, flipped the dead bolt and announced, "This is why we are going _out_!" I spun on my heel and told him to follow me.

Eric's laughter came booming from behind me. "Where?"

"Back door," I snapped.

"But I didn't bring the flowers first!"

"Shut it Northman." He followed me onto the back porch and I locked that door too. I turned around to see Eric looking like he smelled something foul. "What's the problem?" _Shit, did I forget a bag of rubbish or something, what the hell? _Then I noticed he was looking at my car.

"You want me to get into that?"

"Do you want to ride on the roof?" I didn't bother waiting for him. I went down the steps and stood by the driver's side door. I chirped my key-less and waited. Eric strolled down the steps, his huge feet hanging over the edges. _Oh god, stop with the feet, Stackhouse!_

I slid into the car and winced when his large frame rocked the car from side to side. _Good Lord he's heavy!_ I started the ignition and put on my seat belt. I glanced at Eric, waiting for him to copy my actions. He snorted. "Sookie, I assure you that in the event of a collision, I'll be fine. Now this thing you call a car? Not so much."

I rolled my eyes and backed out, pulling onto my long drive out to Hummungbird Lane. I could feel my car lagging in my attempts to accelerate. Apparently 4 cylinders were not enough to hastily haul a Viking up to 50 miles per hour. Once at cruising speed, I chanced a glance at Eric. His broad smile made my insides jump. As if catching me ogling him, he looked back at me. "I hope what you have in mind isn't far."

"Why?"

"Because at this rate, it will take all night. As much as I enjoy being in such a confined space with you, I'd prefer that we did something more productive than drive all night."

"What do you mean? I'm doing the speed limit?"

"Is that what this is?" His face was a look of horror. I took the next turn off and Eric groaned.

"Problem with my driving, Northman?" _Is he mocking my driving?_

He was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. I could tell by the way his muscles twitched in his chest. _Oh man_. I gave a jolt when I realized I wasn't watching the road and instinctively took my foot off of the accelerator to glance back up at the road.

"Lover, you drive like old people rut."

"Jesus, Eric. Don't hold back now. Let me know how you really feel. Considering you have eternity before you, what's the big hurry?"

He reached over and slowly slid his index finger from my knee to the top of my thigh, just shy of my hip. "What can I say? Some things are meant to be slow, and some things should be done fast." I stared straight ahead and gulped audibly. I was panting.

I slid my hand onto his, still in my lap, and gently removed it. "Tsk, tsk, Northman. I'm a mere human driving a motor vehicle. We don't want to chance an accident." I made the turn into the parking lot and pulled to a stop. I turned off the car and looked at Eric directly. "You need to cut that out. It's not going to work." I hopped out of the car and leaned against it while waiting for Eric to get out.

_What am I doing? This is not me. I don't get close to people and I certainly don't let them this close to me. He's playing my strings like a professional musician and instead of nipping it in the bud, I'm taking him out in public. In my home town. At my old hang out! Christ, what if people see us? Who am I kidding, they're going to see us. There will be talk. Since when do you care? Yea, since when do I care? Shit, I'm doing it again._

I broke out of my silent argument with myself to find Eric standing before me with the same puzzled expression he's been stuck wearing all night. _Don't kid yourself. You've had his ass all puzzled about you for days now. This whole issue is moot because he thinks you're a mental case and as much as you enjoy his silent company. It won't matter because he'll be gone soon anyway._

I sighed, mentally got myself back in check and went to go into the bar. Eric's hands were on the roof of my car, on either side of me. He'd blocked me in. "Eric, come on. Let's go inside." I went to duck out of my cage, but he brought his arm down and stopped me. I pushed his arm out of the way, but it didn't budge. He lowered his face and met my eyes with his.

"Not yet. You listen, and listen carefully. I don't know why you're holding back from me. We shared something last night, and I'm not giving up on that. You can talk all you want about what will work and what won't. You can even continue to pretend last night didn't happen. As for me cutting it out because it's not working, don't kid yourself." He leaned his face into the crook of my neck and continued against my ear, "I can hear your heart speed up when we're close to one another. I can smell your arousal from across the room. Superior senses, remember?" _Oh yea. Those_.

"You can run all you want, but as a predator, I enjoy the chase. Some advice? You cut it out. Whatever is going on that is keeping you from yielding to me cannot go on forever. Let's just cut the bullshit and quit acting like that time is not going to come." He pulled back to look in my eyes. I couldn't meet his stare. I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself.

"Eric, not yet." He kissed my cheek and pulled away, grabbing my hand so I would follow him.

"I know not yet. But soon. Just stop pretending that it isn't inevitable."


	23. Chapter 23

**Short and more frequent is better, I hope. Once again, oober thanks to AmaZen. She tolerates my impatient butt and keeps me in gear toward my goal.**

"Eric, not yet." He kissed my cheek and pulled away, grabbing my hand so I would follow him.  
"I know not yet. But soon. Just stop pretending that it isn't inevitable."

* * *

SPOV

Okay. I can do this. I can do this. I felt Eric's cold hand engulf mine as we walked up the steps. Recently the gentleman, he held the door open for me and we entered the noisy bar. A large group was off the left, speaking animatedly with one another while some of the guys were raising their bottles in the air in toast. To the right, the dance floor was busy, but not overly so. Someone had loaded the juke box with sufficient change to keep it off of the old Willy Nelson albums that Sam refused to get rid of. Speaking of....

Bending over the retrieve more beer from the case, Sam looked up and waved at me. Well, until he saw tall, blond and frosty standing next to me. I realized Eric was still holding my hand as I watched him survey the bar. As he scanned, some people met his eyes. Eric gave them a short nod with a huge smile on his face. _He looks right at home. What the hell? _I pulled myself closer to him and spoke quietly in his direction while trying to maintain the smile plastered on my own face.

"Eric, I'd like you to pick your poison," I said while inclining my head to the left. "Behind door number one, we have the peanut gallery." I waved at Sam again, still smiling. He tried to resurrect his own grin. "Behind door number two, we have the over protective former boss with whom I have a mild history but whose friendship I managed to salvage." I looked up at Eric to find him smiling at me, amusement clear in his eyes. "To the right is door number three, the dance floor, which I will not be going near under any circumstances without a blood alcohol level exceeding .06%."

I could feel his chest vibrating with laughter and it felt oddly comforting. He wasn't going to run. _Not yet._ As he led me to door number one he spoke quietly, "I'm going to leave you with the peanut gallery for a moment while I visit door number two and get us a drink, because tonight's not going to end without a trip behind door number three." Just as he finished, we reached a mess of tables hastily shoved together for Jason and most of our friends and relatives.

Jason was the last one of the group to notice me. I watched as he tipped his head as far back as it would go in order to take in the huge form standing behind me. Eric slid his arm around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head as if waiting for me to remember my manners.

"Hey guys, uhm, how's it going?" The collective silence was slightly overwhelming, heavy on the creepy. "Uhm, I'd like to introduce you all. All, this is Eric." Silence. _Okay, here we go._

"Eric, that's Tara and JB, " I pointed out, thanking goodness they had the decency to wave.

"This is Claude and Claudine, my cousins." Eric nodded, Claudine blanched and Claude began undressing Eric with his eyes.

"Those two monkies on the end are my brother Jason and Hoyt." I watched and waited for Gran's lesson in manners to kick in, but we didn't have all night. "Jason, this is where you say something, preferrably in a friendly manner." Jason's mouth was still catching flies. I rolled my eyes in a huff. Hoyt stood up and had the decency to lean over and shake Eric's hand introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, Eric. Sit down, pull up a chair!" He was clearly feeling no pain, but I welcomed his friendly attitude. Eric seemed nonplussed as he pulled up a chair and held it out for me to sit. _This is new!_ I looked at it in shock. Eric chuckled mildly and nudged me to take a seat. I half-fell, half-plopped in the most unlady like fashion and he pushed me in before I could snap my own trap shut. He headed off to the bar, promising to be right back. I turned in my seat, watching his lithe frame approach Sam. They shook hands, clapped one another on the shoulder and began an animated conversation. Sam nudged his head in my direction, and Eric looked back at me and smiled before returning to his conversation with Sam. Sam tapped his hand on the bar and went to the back. Eric nodded to a pale, dark haired man at the corner of the bar top, then he walked over to him and motioned toward the door. The man appeared reluctant to move, but when Eric's smile fell and he squinted his eyes, the man jumped off of his stool and followed without further hesitation. On his way to the door, Eric stopped and held up one finger to me, signalling that he'd be back in a minute.

_Did he just fucking abandon me to the peanut gallery? _

Turning to look at them, I shrugged and tried to smile. Hoyt was smiling stupidly and Jason was turning colors. "Sook, what the hell are you doing out with him?"

"What do you mean, him?"

"Sook, that man's a vampire!" _No shit, Sherlock. Thanks for the heads up._

"Oh my god, Jason! For real?!" I gaped in mock horror.

"Yea! You didn't know that?" Jason looked so proud at himself.

"Holy shit, Jay, is that why he's so cold and drinks blood?"

"Damn straight, Sook!"

I loved my brother, but sometimes I felt like he was one twist short of a slinky. "What are you, the master of the fucking obvious, Jason? No shit he's a vampire."

The collective group burst out laughing as we watched Jason turn colors while looking embarrassed. Hoyt smacked him up the backside of his head. "Jason, your sister is the smartest one we know. Quit acting like she's some dumb blonde all the damn time."

"Thanks, Hoyt," I smiled at him.

JB, who was hot as hell but definitely no smarter than bait was mesmerized by a game of "flip the coaster and catch it". Tara took her eyes off of him and looked at me with glee. "Sook, I never thought I'd see you out with a vampire, but girl, can you pick them. He's hot as hell. I bet he's a ton of fun!" Before I could scold her for being crass when Eric could be in ear shot, Amelia was sauntering up behind me with Tray in tow. "Tell me about it, Tara. But you know what they say, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make Sookie ride it."

"Amelia Broadway! Even if I was going to dignify this conversation with a response, what you said doesn't make any sense!" _Oh shit, she's killing me!_

"I know," she huffed as she pushed Tray into the chair next to me and fell into his lap, "But I've been doing tequila shots and that's the most illumination you're going to get out of me tonight."

I leaned in front of her to glare at Tray. "Is she trashed?"

He slapped Amelia's ass and she giggled. "Yep, Sook, guess she is."

I was in for a rough night. Two doses of Amelia were two doses too much. Now that she was snickered, she'd never shut the hell up. I looked at Claude and Claudine, hoping they'd be the voice of reason.

"He's not my type," Claudine smiled.

"I'd do him," Claude quipped.

"Do who?" aid my fast-becoming-favorite voice, as Eric sat down next to me. He handed me a beer, "Sam said you'd like this." I smiled up at him and mumbled my thanks.

"Oh you!" Amelia sing-songed in her drunken slur.

I chugged down half my beer. "Eric, I don't suppose you'd be inclined to get out of here before Amelia gets going again?"

"Again? Do tell!" Tara piped up. JB had apparently gotten bored with his coaster and was now playing with the pen light on his key chain. Hoyt and Jason were staring at Eric. Hoyt amused, Jason not so much.

"Sookie likes Peter Pan, but she's gone all Wendy on us. Peter wants to take her flying, but you know how she's afraid of heights. She's too much of a prude to put on the Tink costume to make it all happen, and even when I told her there was no pirate ship in the air, she refused to walk the plank." Amelia lost herself to snickering while pointing at Eric. "Plank. I bet that's a way to describe it." She leaned in to Tara in an attempt to whisper, but instead spoke louder than usual, "You should see his feet! I bet he's huge!"

Several things happened in quick succession: Eric snorted, Jason turned three shades of protective big brother, Tara looked like she found the golden ticket and Claude looked like he wanted to take it from her. Amelia hiccupped and I reached over and snatched an unattended shot of brown liquid off of the table.

I hated doing this two nights in a row, but if I was going to give it up and join the ranks, I needed some more courage. Preferably liquid and named after a man.

**A/N Reviews motivate me. I noticed a slight decline in the same. If you're losing interest, I understand. If not, review to keep me wanting to finish this monster which has grown beyond my intentions. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N ~ Thanks to my beta AmaZen. She is awesomeness. I'm sorry if you guys thought by my last A/N I intended to give up. I'm not a quitter. I had no intention of stopping, but I just needed to know people were interested in order to motivate my arse into writing faster. I was inundated with reviews. Thanks to you all. :) Including a peppermintyrose who threatened certain electronic harm if regular motivation doesn't work. It works, it works! Don't hurt me! All of you girls are great.**

Several things happened in quick succession: Eric snorted, Jason turned three shades of protective big brother, Tara looked like she found the golden ticket and Claude looked like he wanted to take it from her. Amelia hiccuped and I reached over and snatched an unattended shot of brown liquid off of the table.

I hated doing this two nights in a row, but if I was going to give it up and join the ranks, I needed some more courage. Preferably liquid and named after a man.

* * *

EPOV

Abruptly, she removed my hand from her lap and chided, "Tsk, tsk, Northman. I'm a mere human driving a motor vehicle. We don't want to chance an accident." A_s if I'd let anything happen to you._

She made the turn into a lot and pulled in to a spot. As she turned off the car, she looked toward me. If looks could kill. "You need to cut that out. It's not going to work." Before I could respond, she was out of the car and stopped to lean against it. I slid out of the death trap and watched as she held her head in her hands. She was doing it again. I quietly latched the door prior to walking to her side of the car. I watched her expressions change beneath her hands. She was over thinking things again. I placed a hand on either side of her on the roof of the car and watched her inner dialogue play across her features.

Once she dropped her hands, she sighed and moved to walk away from the car. I was having none of it. My arms effectively blocked her in, forcing her to deal with this issue. "Eric, come on. Let's go inside." As she tried to duck under me, I brought my arm down around her waist and caught her. She resisted and in an effort of futility tried applying more force. I gently pushed her back to where she was and leaned down to stare into her eyes.

"Not yet. You listen, and listen carefully. I don't know why you're holding back from me. We shared something last night, and I'm not giving up on that. You can talk all you want about what will work and what won't. You can even continue to pretend last night didn't happen. As for me cutting it out because it's not working, don't kid yourself." I leaned into the crook of her neck and proceeded to whisper into her ear, "I can hear your heart speed up when we're close to one another. I can smell your arousal from across the room. Superior senses, remember?" Recognition flashed across her features. _Good girl, you remember._

"You can run all you want, but as a predator, I enjoy the chase. Some advice? You cut it out. Whatever is going on that is keeping you from yielding to me cannot go on forever. Let's just cut the bullshit and quit acting like that time is not going to come." I leaned back, waiting for the onslaught of temper I was sure would come. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Eric, not yet." _Not yet. Yes._ I gave her cheek a gentle kiss, pulled away and grabbed her hand to get her walking with me. "I know not yet. But soon. Just stop pretending that it isn't inevitable."

I slid my fingers around her small hand as we walked up the ramp. I held the door open and the noise immediately flooded my senses. As patrons looked up to see who walked in, I made eye contact and nodded to those I knew. I was amazed by how many people I knew here, but not shocked. The shock would come later.

Sookie clung to me and spoke quietly, "Eric, I'd like you to pick your poison," she said while inclining her head to the side. "Behind door number one, we have the peanut gallery." I shot a glance in the direction indicated and nodded my greetings to those in question. She waved at the shifter behind the bar. "Behind door number two, we have the over protective former boss with whom I have a mild history but whose friendship I managed to salvage." _So they have a history?_ I looked down at her in question and smiled. "To the right is door number three, the dance floor, which I will not be going near under any circumstances without a blood alcohol level exceeding .06%."

I didn't mean to laugh at her, but I could not help myself. "I'm going to leave you with the peanut gallery for a moment while I visit door number two and get us a drink, because tonight's not going to end without a trip behind door number three," I said as I walked her to the tables huddled into a grou.

I watched as the blond one craned his head back to take me in. _This must be her brother, they look so much alike_. I slid my arm around Sookie's waist and weightlessly rested my chin on her head. _She fits so well against me. It's as if we were made to fit together. Like puzzle Pieces. Hers have slightly sharper edges, no doubt._

"Hey guys, uhm, how's it going?" Sookie asked the group. She was met by total silence. "Uhm, I'd like to introduce you all. All, this is Eric."

"Eric, that's Tara and JB, " she pointed out and the couple in question gave a polite wave.

"This is Claude and Claudine, my cousins." I gave Claudine a nod and tried to ignore her brother undressing me with his eyes.

"Those two monkies on the end are my brother Jason and Hoyt." Both men sat there in a stupor. "Jason, this is where you say something, preferably in a friendly manner." Her brother was slow on the uptake, but his friend, Hoyt, stood up and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Eric. Sit down, pull up a chair!" He was inebriated, but I didn't mind. Poor humans and their minimal abilities to have real fun. I pulled out a chair for Sookie and watched her stare at it as if waiting for it to scurry away. I chuckled and pushed her toward the chair until she managed to fall into it. I told her I was going to the bar and that I would be back soon.

As I approached the bar, Sam reached his hand out to me. I shook the shifters hand and we clapped one another on the shoulder. "So you have a history with Sookie?" I asked. Sam nodded his head toward Sookie and we both found ourselves looking at her. I couldn't help but smile. "She's amazing," I whispered, completely forgetting where I am and who I am. Sam didn't miss a thing.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, Eric. What can I get you?" _Distance in time doesn't make me feel relieved._

"I'll take an O negative and whatever Sookie usually has. I've only seen her knock down hard liquor."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, she does that when she's nervous." He tapped the bar and told me he'd be right back with my order.

Compton was a fool. Did he really think I would not notice him? _Moron._ I nodded in his direction and approached. "Compton, let's step outside." Bill glanced around warily and I lost my patience. "Please don't make me pull rank on your ass in public," I seethed. He rose from his stool and I went to follow him outside. I took a look in Sookie's direction and saw her watching me. I held up a finger to let her know I'd be back in a minute prior to following Bill outside.

Once outside, I motioned for him to follow. "Bill, have you prepared your explanation?"

"Eric, there's nothing to prepare. I can only tell you the truth."

_Groveling idiot. _"Then tell, Compton."

"Where would you like me to start, Eric?"

"The beginning as it pertains to Sookie. And make sure you include why your decided to withhold that you were her fucking neighbor while I was calling you for information. I'd also like to know why your report failed to include the personal information you so clearly possess."

Bill flinched at my words. _Yeah, I didn't miss that you piece of shit. Out with it._

"I came back at the Queen's request. Confidentiality was paramount." _You fuckin' what?! _Bill seemed to notice my rage. I seethed as he back pedaled.

"Listen, Eric. Sookie isn't just some backwoods human. She's royalty." I stopped pacing and looked at him. "You heard me, royalty. Do you recall the skirmish between the fae that took place two decades ago?" I did, but I wasn't giving answers right now. Bill noticed. He continued, "Do you recall the half-breed fae man that was killed with his wife when their vehicle submerged in the river?"

"Yes? And?" I vaguely recalled the incident. The fae had been at each other's throats for months at that point. Fatalities here and there were of no concern to me. I had more important issues to worry about than Niall Brigant's bloody war with his family.

"The man was Sookie's father. As I said, he was a half-breed. He had two children, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse." _Oh shit. _ My thought must have shown on my face. _Weakness, Northman. Check it._ "Oh shit is right. That was no accident. The family was driving across a bridge when a water sprite overcame the vehicle. It pulled the vehicle from the bridge and pulled it under." _Family was driving? Family!? _

"You said the family was driving. Explain."

Bill stared at the ground as he spoke quietly. "Eric, Sookie was a small child and she and her brother were in the vehicle. The sprite intended to annihilate the entire family, but she wasn't careful. Jason managed to pull Sookie out of the window and drag her from the water before the sprite realized her error. Sookie and Jason watched their parents drown before their eyes. It is said that their parents were begging Jason to help his sister and he did, but...."

"But they watched their parents submerge as life ran it's course," I finished.

"Yes. After that Brigant pulled in every favor he could and the supe community, including our Queen, agreed to protect Sookie and Jason,. Obviously, Jason can take care of himself, but Sookie's been fragile ever since. She spent some time on medication in a residential treatment facility until the doctors could stabilize her enough to keep her fragile emotions in check. She did not handle the incident as well as other, more resilient children might have. Growing up has not improved her state. She's still medicated as we speak." _Medicated? Dear Gods._

"Why did Brigant get involved?"

"Brigant is Sookie's great-grandfather. His blood tie is the cause of her family's demise." _I'm falling in love with the great-grandchild of the fairy prince? _Decades of memories flashed through my mind as I tried to reconcile this reality. _Brigant would kill for his family. How will he take this news?_

"Yet the fae war is over. For now. Why such security? Why is the Queen involved?"

Bill took several steps back in a shoddy attempt to look like he was just pacing around. "Sookie is more than just that. She remains of value to the fae."

This still did not add up. "How so?"

"She's a supe as well."

I tugged at the roots of my hair in frustration as I rounded on Bill. "Clearly, Bill, as she is one quarter fairy."

"Eric, she's telepathic. She can hear all humans and vaguely make out weres and shifters. She can also hear fairies." _What the fuck?_

"How could you possibly know she hears fairies?"

Bill resumed, "Because a portion of her issues stemmed from hearing the sprite's anger when it realized it had failed to kill the entire family. The doctors thought she was hallucinating when she claimed she could 'hear the water' try to kill her parents. She not only heard the entire plot, but also how angry the sprite was when it realized she and Jason were too far up the bank to kill."

"Does Sookie realize that all of these people are here to protect her?" I was seething. She thought these people her friends, when they were actually glorified body guards.

Bill looked away as he spoke. "We were all placed here to protect her, yes, but the friendships are genuine. She thinks she has tolerant people in her life who don't think her a freak for reading minds. She's naturally drawn to them as their thought processes are more difficult to process than humans. She's always seemed too fragile to bring reality to her. We're not sure what will happen if she finds out."

"What happened while she was away at college?"

_"_Amelia has been her friend since they were children. In high school, Amelia met Tray and they both attended the same college as Sookie. Sookie was never without protection."

"How did _you_ find yourself in this, Bill?"

He cleared his throat. "The Queen agreed to cooperate in protecting Sookie and asked me to relocate back to my family's home to oversee things now that Sookie is older. While she's taken no active role, she needed one of us here to oversee her interest. Brigant would be a formidable enemy if he thought the Queen had not done what she could."

Now I'm pissed. "Why did she go to you? As I am Sheriff of this area, she should have come to me first."

"The Queen said you shouldn't be bothered. She assumed you' feel above aiding the protection of a part human supe. Besides, you were too busy maintaining your area." This is true. I knew how I would have taken such a request.

I suddenly thought of something chilling. "Bill, can she hear _us_?"

"No. We've tried it out many times, using various tricks to try to incite a reaction. Like I said, she hears humans. She makes out shifter, were and fae thoughts. But apparently our lack of brain waves renders us completely silent to her. The Queen made sure of that before she would agree to help Brigant. Sookie is no threat to vampires."

"I appreciate your candor Bill, however late it may be." With that, I left him standing alone in the dark parking lot. I had much to ponder, but I needed to get back to my Sookie. _Yes. Mine. _

I walked back into the bar and retrieved our drinks from Sam. As I returned to the table, I overheard a few comments from Sookie' "peanut gallery" and noticed that Amelia had joined the group and was sitting on the lap of Tray. _This is the Tray that Bill mentioned? Shit._ I've known him for years. He's done some offhand body work to my vehicles when necessary. _Small world indeed._

"I'd do him," Claude offered.

"Do who?" I asked. I knew the answer, but it was too funny to let go.

I sat down next to Sookie and handed her the beer. "Sam said you'd like this." She smiled and mumbled her thanks.

"Oh you!" Amelia sing-songed in her drunken slur.

"Eric, I don't suppose you'd be inclined to get out of here before Amelia gets going again?" Sookie asked. As much as I wanted to run away with Sookie at this point, I wanted to get to know her before bedding her. Besides, she herself had told me, "Not yet."

"Not yet,"I replied. "We haven' hit door number three yet."

While I was busy leering at Sookie, Amelia went on a tangent about Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbelle and something about a plank. Shifting my attention from Sookie to Amelia, I caught her snickering and pointing at me.

"Plank. I bet that's a way to describe it." She leaned toward Tara and anounced to the group, "You should see his feet! I bet he's huge!"

Sookie hid her face in her hands and groaned_._ "I cannot believe she just said that in front of everyone,"she groaned.

I choked on my blood. Sookie's brother looked pissed. Tara stared at me like I was a lollipop and Claude looked like he wanted to lick me first. Amelia, clearly three sheets to the wind, hiccuped. Sookie reached across the table to a rogue shot glass. She downed it and sighed audibly.I couldn't stop my smile as I wrapped my arm around Sookie's shoulders and asked if she'd like to walk the plank. Everyone erupted into laughter. Well everyone except Jason. If her older brother looked anything but, I'd be pissed instead.

Apparently the alcohol suited her. Sookie rolled her eyes, threw up her hands and grumbled, "Jesus Amelia. You're so fucking interested, just ask him."

Amelia turned her upper body and stared at me. "Eric, since enquiring minds are _dying_ to know, what kind of heat are you packing?"

"Heat?" _I didn't pack heat. What is she talking about?_

Amelia rolled her eyes in frustration. Naturally, to my disdain, Tray finished for her. "Uh, Eric. They'd like to know the specs on `little Eric'," I froze mid sip.

And here I thought I was going to have a nice night planning out ground rules with my soon-to-be-lover. Instead, I found myself pegged as a flying children's icon. I discovered that the woman I was beginning to love is in a supernatural witness protection program hosted by shifters and weres and that she is mentally fragile. And for the icing on the cake, I now have a werewolf suggesting I describe the size of my cock to a group of people that includes my woman's older, and therefore protective, brother.

_I should have just agreed to get the fuck out of here._


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N ~ Sorry for the delay. These people keep giving me the run around. Still don't own the characters, just the snark.**

_I should have just agreed to get the fuck out of here._

EPOV

My internal struggle was interrupted when Sookie slid her hand along my thigh, rubbing it softly in what I hoped to be an effort at consoling me. She leaned in and whispered, "I offered. I totally offered. Now look what she's done." I laid my hand on top of hers and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to suppress my laughter. I simply could not believe this was happening.

I whispered in return, "You did, I didn't pay attention. Duly noted, Stackhouse." Sookie smiled at me, but I couldn't tell if she was trying to cheer me up or just amused at the idea of me digging myself out of this mess. The group was staring, waiting. Claude, Claudine, Tara and Amelia were trying not to drool. Hoyt even looked curious. Jason was daring me to outshine his masculinity. Tray, however, was downright rueful. _Thanks. Nice in hindsight, Asshole. _

"Tray, perhaps you should get Amelia some water?" Tray made motion to remind me that he had a drunken Amelia on his lap and removing her to let her roam free was perhaps not such a good idea.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I know how to fix her, I'll be right back." I watched her over my shoulder as she went to the bar. Most women would be inclined to sway their hips, fling their hair. Anything to draw attention. Sookie looked resolute, trying to blend in.

I turned back and winked at Amelia. "You're impossible, you know this?" She snickered.

Tray slapped her ass and chuckled, "Yea, she's a feisty one, Northman. It's why I keep her around."

Amelia scoffed and announced, "I thought you kept me around because of what I do with my..." Tray clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"You couldn't have done that a few minutes ago?" I asked, completely wishing he would have.

"What can I say? It's cute when it's not at my expense?" He replied. _Dick._

Before I could retort, Sookie appeared with a basket of french fries, doused them in ketchup and mustard and then shoved them in Amelia's direction. "You. Carbs. Now."

Amelia whined, "I'm enjoying my buzz. Bugger off!"

Sookie looked to Tray, "Please? You're the only one she'll listen to when she's like this."

Tray grabbed the basket and picked up a fry. "Amelia, Baby. For me?" She huffed in indignation. "Baby, just for me? Remember how you said you wanted to do that thing?" He leaned in to whisper the remaining promise into her ear. Her glazed eyes lit up. She sucked the gooey fry into her mouth and finished it off by sucking Tray's fingers clean. Tray smacked her ass again and muttered, "That's my girl," before resuming his hand feeding of his drunken pet.

_SPOV_

Amelia distracted had me relieved. I wanted to initiate innocent conversation as soon as possible. Maintaining said conversation required that we kept her out of it. I couldn't help finding spectacular amusement at Amelia putting Eric on the spot. While I hadn't expected him to pull a ruler out of his pocket and whip out his member before slapping both on the table to show the world who's who, I did expect him to revel in the attention and use the opportunity to boast, or something. He didn't. I was impressed. The fact that I had misjudged him, yet again, was of no surprise to me, but the way he handled it sure was. I needed to do some damage control while Tray was getting condiments sucked off of his digits.

"Jason, how's work going?" Jason shifted his gaze from Eric to myself.

"Same ole, same ole. Ain't that right, Hoyt?" Hoyt quit eye balling Eric as well.

Hoyt looked confused for a moment before mumbling something that sounded like, "Ayuh." _Eloquent as always, Hoyt._ I smiled. I liked Hoyt. He was a man of few words, but in comparison to my brother was a good thing.

"Hey, Eric, whatchoo do?" Jason asked with a mouth full of chicken wing. Eric looked confused at Jason's question. I could see how it was open ended. _What do you do for a living? What did you do now? Seriously?_

Jason beamed with pride at confusing the vampire. He fake whispered, "Sook, is he slow or somethin'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jason, he's not slow. You're speaking redneck. Try again."

Jason rolled his eyes and replied, "Shit, Sook. Don't go all getting college on me. I just wanted to know what he does for work."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Jason, it's not college. It's elementary level."

Jason pointed his sauce covered finger at me. _Some nerve._ "Listen here, Sookie Stackhouse. I'm your big brother. Just cuz you went off and got yourself that fancy dee-gree dudn't mean you can come back here usin' all them big words on me. Ya' hear?"

"Jason, elementary isn't a _big word_. For crying out loud, it means _basic_. You know? Elementary school?"

Before Jason could get all put out, Eric chimed in. "I own a bar in Shreveport. It's called Fangtasia." Eric had Jason at the word bar. Any establishment selling alcohol was good in his book.

"That so? Why's it called Fangtasia?" Jason asked, not even realizing he had buffalo sauce on his chin. Hoyt was trying to point it out to him, but Jason was too busy drooling over the idea that Eric sold hootch.

Eric chuckled. "Actually, it's called Fangtasia because it's a tourist trap for people wanting to see vampires. Most of our clientelle are people wanting to get close to fangs without having to worry about being eaten."

I couldn't help it. "It's like Sea World, Jason. Except they don't charge you to feed their animals." As soon as it left my mouth, I realized what I'd done. I could feel the slight sting in my cheeks from the blood rushing to the surface of my skin. I wanted to crawl under the table and hide, like I did when I was a small child. I heard several gasps. Eric's hand immediately pulled back from mine, still resting on his thigh. _I knew I couldn't pull this off. Every time we get together I fuck it up_.

I turned to look at Eric, trying to catch his eyes. He was staring at something over my head. I looked to Jason. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. They're not animals. " I looked back to Eric, "I was trying to be funny while dumbing it down. I'm sorry." I briskly rubbing his thigh with the hand I'd yet to retract. I wanted his attention. Eric faked a glance at a watch he wasn't wearing and mentioned the time. "Late," he mumbled before downing his bottled blood.

"I guess it's time I take this little lady home," he stated as he made to get up. _Oh no._

I stood up, a little too ubruptly, "Let's dance." His face was a mask of surprise and inquisition.

"But you're not at point-o-six yet" he stated dryly. Jason, Tara, Tray and even Amelia complete with Tray's finger still in her mouth, snorted. I didn't care. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. Eric hadn't budged. _Damnit. _I couldn't force a thousand year old vamp to go anywhere he didn't want to go, but I was not above manipulation.

"Eric, are you going to come dance with me or not?" I asked, with a slight pout. Maybe pouty face would work. He looked up at me, barely. Even sitting down he hardly had to crane his neck. He looked disappointed and he should be. I'd disappointed him and made him look like an ass in front of my friends. I was getting too good at that lately. Maybe him finally refusing me would me some much needed good. I knew I deserved it.

But.. I'm a Stackhouse. I'm bossy and demanding and don't take well to not getting my own way. It was my turn to get Mr. Sex on the dance floor and that was that.

"I'm dancing..." I cast my line. "Whether you like it or not..." His mouth dropped open. I felt the tug on my line. "If you're not in the mood, I'll just figure it out." I set the hook. With that I spun on my heel and made my way to the mass of wiggling bodies at the other end of the bar.

I smirked to myself as I remembered his earlier statement. _"But as a predator, I enjoy the chase."_ Maybe I did too. As I hit the floor, I paused to determine the best way to get onto it without getting knocked over by those who'd imbibed too much. I found an opening and went for it, but a steely arm snaked around my waist, softly holding me in place.

The coolness of his voice danced along my neck. "Clever game you've got, Lover."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Northman," I giggled.

He turned me in his grip and looked down at me. "Uh huh."

"Mmhmm." As Keith Urban's "Days Go By" began to play, Eric led me along the floor, took me in his arms and we danced. I was impressed. I expected him to be all sex-in-boots with me, but the man could dance to country. I thought we'd kick it up a notch. As he spun me around and pulled me back to him, I decided to linger just a bit against his hips. When he pulled me from a spin so that my back was against his chest, I'd let my hips wiggle a bit more than usual.

"Behave yourself, Stackhouse," Eric warned on my most recent trip against his hips. Soon we were both lingering against each other. I was hot and bothered, Eric was still cool as a cucumber with that damn knowing smirk on his face. I wanted to kiss if off his lips, a significant improvement if you asked me. Several songs later, I was ready to wind down. Still holding his hand in mine, I began to gently pull Eric out of the crowd. When he didn't budge, I turned to him. The smirk was gone, but a small smile still remained.

"Not yet, Lover. I like this song." He pulled me flush against him as McBride's "She's A Butterfly" began playing around us.

In reply, I mused out loud. "I didn't have you pegged as someone who enjoyed country music."

He arched a brow at me. "You'll find I enjoy many, varied things. Keeps me on my toes."

My neck was beginning to get sore from craning up at him all night. I gave in and let him hold me against him, my cheek against his chest. I enjoyed feeling the twitching of muscles beneath his shirt as he slowly moved us along. As the song came to an end, I lifted my face to Eric's. His eyes sparkled, brilliantly. I stared into them wondering at the centuries of images they'd witnessed. I wondered how the image they took in now would compare. In a hundred years, would his mind drift back to this night?

"You think too much." I was broken out of my daze.

I replied, "Sometimes, I doubt I do it enough." I sighed. It was now or never. "Eric, I didn't mean what I'd said earlier. I have a tremendous ability to stick my foot in my mouth. Often. With you, apparently, more than usual."

I could feel the muscles dance as he chuckled. "I'm glad this is on the high end of your knack. I was beginning to become concerned that this was just the tip of the iceberg." He slowly released me from his arms. "Come, Lover. Let's have another drink and then we can head out."

As I followed him, he told me he'd go grab the drinks and meet me at the table. Reluctantly, I released his hand and meandered my way over. I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I hadn't felt this light in months. Maybe years if I really thought it over. I was too distracted in my thoughts to notice the waitress waving at me to stop and I never saw the spill on the floor. Once my feet left the floor and I was in the air, on gravity's all expenses paid ride to land on my ass and smack my head on the wooden floor, I closed my eyes waiting for the embarrassing impact. It did.

I opened my eyes to see Eric's beautiful blue ones in front of mine. Eric was holding me as if he sent me for a low dip while dancing. I smiled up at him. "Boo," he smiled back.

I mustered up all of my wit and said the most intelligent thing possible in that given moment. "Whoa." The entire bar erupted into applause. And so did my nether regions.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jeeze. I feel like I should do a recap for you guys who've likely forgotten the entire story line so far since it's been so long. I apologize. I've no creative excuses. I've been reading a crap ton of awesome fics, to wit:**

**Anything seastarr08, MissConstrued and Fardareismai2.**

**Also:**

**Zigster's Bourbon and Tea**

**And With Thee Fade Away was effing awesome. ****/www . fanfiction . net/s/5304342/1/**

**Gynazole by Mrs. TheKing and my newest favorite ficsf**

**Mortal Instruments has fics on here. Turbulence by ddpjclaf. She also wrote Rogue. Lovely stuff.**

**More mad props to my beta, AmaZen. I love her more every day. She's my rock, y'all.**

I mustered up all of my wit and said the most intelligent thing possible in that given moment. "Whoa." The entire bar erupted into applause. And so did my nether regions.

EPOV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her feet slip and watched her go down. I turned on my heel and slid next to her as she reached nearly horizontal prior to impact. I slipped my arms where I had been wanting and slid her against me. Her smile, radiant, met my gaze. "Boo," was all I could manage, so enamored with her beautiful grin was I. As her weight finally hit home against my arms, I heard the bar explode in shouts and I watched her brain reconcile her impending impact with the end result.

"Whoa," she gasped and I held her tighter against me. She was so tiny in comparison and nearly weightless. I lifted up from the knee I was kneeling upon and pulled her tiny body against my own. She fit perfectly beneath my chin. I lifted her gaze to mine with a hand cupping either cheek and lightly kissed those lips. She was so surprised she had no time to consider the act. She held still, for once, and just let me do my thing. I ignored the ensuing crowd and pulled back earlier than I'd liked. Sookie had her eyes closed, her hair tumbled down her back and around my arm holding her against me. She sighed slightly as I pulled away.

"There you go," I whispered while I lightly brushed my lips against her forehead. When I looked down she was beginning to open her eyes. Those icy blues looked into mine tentatively.

"Th..thank you," she groaned. Her cheeks colored high and I could feel her pulse speed up. Years ago I'd be dying to bury my teeth into that throat. Now? Now I was enjoying the show.

"It's what I'm good for... history lessons, condescending diatribes and rescuing damsels before they can spill their pretty asses onto the floor." I couldn't help but chuckle as Sookie buried her face against my chest. "See, you need to keep me around. I'm more than a pretty face." Just then she lifted her face and rubbed my chest with her nose.

"I guess you are. I bet I underestimated you're undead ass yet again." Snark is back.

"Uh-yuh. Yuntoo git-on-outta heyah?" I asked. Dear God in heaven she actually snorted. Miss Stackhouse snorts!

"Oh my God, I did not just do that. You've seen nothing." She was guffawing into my chest.

"Oh, I saw and heard it all, Miss Proper. You just snorted into my shirt. My dry cleaner is going to be so unimpressed once I explained that particular stain. Wait until I tell Pam what you're capable of doing."

She blanched. "You wouldn't."

"You're right. I'll throw the shirt away, but wait until Pam hears of this. I can't wait to bring you back to Fangtasia." I was boasting, but I was allowed at that moment.

I grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her toward the Peanut Gallery before she could resist. She tried halfway there, but I put the death grip on that hand and wouldn't relent. "Ladies and Gents, now that you've seen Miss Grace in action, I think it's high time I bring her home so that Amelia can corner the honors for the rest of the night." With my free hand, I removed one of Amelia's while Tray roared in laughter. I kissed her knuckles and bid her until next time. I gave the Claudine/Tara/Claude mixture a seductive wink and fist bumped Jason and Hoyt. JB was still enamored with his coaster, so I let him be. From behind me a rogue hand came out to wave goodbye, as I felt Sookie press her reddened face into my back. "Group, Sookie is too embarrassed to say goodnight, but the hand on my right appears to be waving goodbye. All wave goodnight to my third arm." I heard a snort to my left and pointed at Amelia. "Arm, Amelia, not leg." Amelia hiccuped and the group laughed out loud again.

I clasped Tray's shoulder and wished him fucking good luck. He was going to need it with that brand of piss-weasel.

Sookie followed me outside to the car. I obligingly opened the door for her and took the keys. Vampire don't get inebriated. While I had no doubt that she was stone sober by this point, I'd seen enough of her on her feet. She'd be slip-sliding this piece of shit the whole way home. At least I knew I'd get us there in one piece.

I stalked around to the driver's side and slid in. She was busily buckling herself in, not that she was slow, but I didn't take my time. I slid the key in, ignited the pitiful engine and was backing out as she finished. "Damn, I wish I could have blended with the wall. What is wrong with me?"

"Indeed. The earth didn't shift on its axis. There were no quakes. How did you manage to lose your complete footing in cowboy boots in a redneck bar?" I kept the little 4-cylinder at an even 50 on the highway. I checked the meters and quirked her a stare. She was too busy glaring out of her window to reply. I thought I'd nudge her along. "Did something distract you? I mean, surely you saw the waitress mopping up that spill? What had you so oblivious that you couldn't keep your feet out of harm's way?"

She flung her head up and looked straight ahead. "I have work on the mind, you know. I have deadlines. I'm considering one and the next thing I know I'm slipping..." She huffed and so did I.

"Wouldn't have something to do with a certain blond blood sucker would it? You know those are distracting. I know I caught myself in the mirror and couldn't help but check myself out. It's a good thing I don't obsess over it or I would not have noticed you flying on your..."

"Don't say it, Northman," she threatened. I couldn't hold my laughter. This was too rich.

"I hear you over there. Don't think I don't. She must have put some detergent down and I missed it. That's all. Nothing to do with you."

"Uh hu. You just slipped. Well, I caught you."

She giggled. "I guess you did."

Soon enough, I was pulling the car into her driveway and around to the back of the house.

"Back door access, may I try yours?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Before she could put her feet on the ground, I ran over and scooped her up. She was demanding that I put her down, but I merely reminded her of how dangerous that could be. Once inside the door, I let her slide slowly down my body and held her by the hips.

"Cut it with the back door access, and no more walking jokes, Eric. I slipped for Christ's sake."

"Just making sure, Lover." She huffed, spun on her heel and began to stalk down the hallway. I waited a moment until I heard thumps coming from down the hall. I walked to her bedroom doorway just as she was tossing her last boot into her closet. Sookie was sitting on the edge of her bed, knees pressed together, ankles splayed out. The loose collar of her shirt was beginning to slide off of one shoulder, exposing the thin bra strap. Her hair was a wild jungle of loose curls and shiny locks threatened to fall into her face. She looked tired and spent, disheveled but enormously sexy.

She looked at me watching her and then glanced to the dresser mirror. She brought her hand to her hair in a futile attempt to manage it, but gave up almost immediately. She brought her gaze back to me, "Did you think I came pressed and wrinkle free? I've had a rough week and it's showing. I think now is your cue to run screaming for the hills. Perhaps flying would be your choice of escape?"

I remained silent as I leaned against her doorway while sliding my boots off of my feet. Once done I shoved them to the side and out of the doorway lest she trip over them somehow. Her eyes widened as I stalked toward her and slowly lowered to my knees. I reached out and gently opened her thighs and knelt between them. Using my thousand years of experience taming windblown hair from my own flights, I gently raised my fingers to her locks and slowly removed the tangles. Her head fell back into my open palm and I slowly massaged her scalp. After she was thoroughly relaxed I sat back on my heels and ran my hands from her hips to her knees.

As I lowered my face she jumped and tried to close her thighs. Her little heart was racing. "Not yet, Lover." She relaxed a bit. I lowered my lips to the inside of her knees, kissing them through the jeans. I continued my way up until I reached as far as would be within her comfort level.

"Eric, I'm a hot mess. Please..." she whispered.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and began nibbling on her neck. She stiffened against me so I moved up to her ear lobe. "Is that your only objection?" She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair, gripped it at the base of my neck. I brought my lips to hers. The bourbon on her lips only added to the sweetness, and did not take away from it as it did with the fangbangers at my bar. We kissed slowly, without any hurry. I didn't want to rush this moment, despite my need to consume her. I wanted to show her I wanted more than a quick fuck. I wanted _her_.

As her grip tightened around my neck, I ran one arm around her amazing ass. I stood up on my knees and crawled my way onto the bed with one hand holding us up.

With her legs still wrapped tightly around me, I let her down gently on the comforter. Her hands were running up and down my back, around my shoulders. She wasn't hurried, she was learning me. It had been so long since anyone wanted to do that. But, she still had not answered my question.

I brought her hands above her head one at a time and held them there. Sookie groaned against my chest, trying to press her body against mine.

"You didn't answer my question, Lover."

Her head fell back to the bed with a puzzled expression. I stared into her blue eyes and reminded her. "Any other objections?" She shifted her hips against me, eliminating any remaining space in my pants. "Lover, are you smirking?"

"Maybe," she giggled. That was all the answer I needed. I continued to hold her hands as I kissed my way down her jaw to her chest. This silly shirt didn't give me nearly enough access, but I realized it laced up the front. I took one end of the bow into my mouth and pulled it loose. She gasped and held her breath as I continued to pull the ribbon through the eyelets and free of the offending garment. I watched as she took in a deep breath, causing her shirt to fall to her sides. I sat up and took her in.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well first of all, I feel an explanation is in order, based on recent reviews. So here it goes. I work full time, and now have a second job. I have a side business/hobby, several children and a hubby with a walker. Bearing in mind, I'm not a writer, well wasn't before this. So this is an adventure to me. It's hard for me to write long chapters as most of this story I figure out during my commute to/from work. I appreciate each and every review, each favorite and each alert. Especially this week. Your loyalty really humbled me. I was so happy as I read each and every review. You guys are the goods. I just can't thank you guys enough. On that note, here's the next chappie that I worked on with your recent reviews motivating me.**

**AmaZen, as ever, is amazing and an awesome beta. She's kept me motivated and kept my self-esteem going. She gives me love, pointers, grammar checks and inspiration. She's also proven to be a good friend. I hope, one day, we can meet in real life.**

**We're going to try something new. I read a lot of fic with play lists and although each moment in my mind has had a song, I've never posted them. For now, I'm going to try.**

**This chapter is written to "Take Me As I Am" by The October Project. http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=Bxrd_mL4BB8. **

"Maybe," she giggled. That was all the answer I needed. I continued to hold her hands as I kissed my way down her jaw to her chest. This silly shirt didn't give me nearly enough access, but I realized it laced up the front. I took one end of the bow into my mouth and pulled it loose. She gasped and held her breath as I continued to pull the ribbon through the eyelets and free of the offending garment. I watched as she took in a deep breath, causing her shirt to fall to her sides. I sat up and took her in.

SPOV

I felt his mouth on the tie to my shirt and my breath hitched. _Am I ready for this step? I hardly know him._

Before I even had a chance to consider this completely, I felt the ribbon sliding from my top. _I guess it's too late now. _

I couldn't suppress the panic filling my chest. It had been so long since I was with anyone. By this point I'd normally be inundated an onslaught of thoughts on my imperfections. Thoughts wondering how long to get into my pants. It's amazing the shit that flies through people's heads when they're engaged in this type of activity. While I'd be learning the topography of my soon to be lover, I'd hear him nit-picking my boobs, thinking how quickly he could get me wet to slide into home, wondering how much effort I would require before he got off. Inevitably this resulted in my rolling him over and doing my best to please him. I'd been willing to do anything to shut off the litany of rambling complaints and bargaining in his head. With Eric, I heard none of that. I guess I should be thankful that I could just have an experience like a normal person without all of the drivel that I couldn't block. Trying to remain in the mood while blocking the mind of someone in such direct intimate contact was impossible. Thus, what miniscule sex life I'd had so far had consisted of fellatio and a fuck before rolling over and crying myself to sleep. The way Eric was looking at me, like I was an oasis in the desert was unnerving. _Is he that into me, or does he just want to drink my blood?_

When I finally sucked in a breath, I felt fabric sliding on either side of me. I was fully exposed, except for the nearly transparent lace bra I was wearing. _Goddamned pink lace, I knew I should have went with the padded one._

I watched Eric's expression and it didn't change. He drank me in as I lay there, trying to breath normally while completely freaking out in my mind. _Why am I doing this?_

I sat up against him and shyly pulled my shirt back over my chest. I kissed him while I did so in an effort to cover up the fact that I was, in fact, trying to cover up. I continued kissing him gently as I pushed him back. Once he reached the edge of the bed, he stood up and looked at my quizzically.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" _Not yet, you didn't. But it's coming. It always does._

"Can you go out into the living room while I change into something more comfortable?" I asked. _Some granny panties and my old snoopy pajamas would work well. _He looked like he was going to say something, but merely nodded his head, grabbed his boots and left the room. As soon as I heard him at the end of the hall I jumped up and shut the door. I rushed into my bathroom and ran some water so I could rinse my face. As I turned off the tap I stared at myself in the mirror. My image was no surprise, I'd seen it enough before. Tonight's was a bit different than usual encounters. Had I waited twenty minutes, I'd see the familiar expression after taking a man to my bed. Tonight, I stared into the mirror twenty minutes before the tears arrived and confirmed once again that I'd always be alone.

I suppose I couldn't blame the guys. They had no idea what made me cry when we got done. It's not like I could explain to them how mortifying it was to listen to them criticize my fellating, think about how my boobs weren't big enough or hoping I'd come soon so they could get off and go home. _Men are fucking pigs._

I changed into my don't-fuck-me-jammies and pulled my hair up into a pony tail prior to going out to greet Eric. He wasn't lazing on my couch or chair like I'd hoped. He was pacing in the living room with the grace of a caged tiger instead. He looked beautiful. Several locks of his hair had come loose and now hung in his eyes. His muscles rippled underneath his shirt as he paced and he moved like a predator on the prowl. _I guess now's the time to be nervous._

The pained expression on his face both alarmed me and made me feel bad for cock blocking him. He looked me up and down in my jammies. I stood there wringing my fingers. "Listen, Eric..."

"No," he replied.

_No?_

"No, Sookie, you listen to me. If I hurt you, I assure you it was accidental. I've spent centuries perfecting my restraint. I'll spend centuries more to make it up to you if I hurt you."

_Huh. _"You didn't hurt me, Eric," I sighed. _Why does he think he hurt me?_

"Then what happened?" I totally did not want to discuss this now. I was so tired. I hadn't had enough sleep in days. I shouldn't be at this point yet. I shouldn't be having this conversation for several more dates. _Can I consider these encounters dates? Shit! Where the fuck am I in this mess?_

I just shook my head and went to the couch, tucking one ankle under me as I sat down. Eric turned and watched me, hands spread wide as if asking for an answer. I motioned for him to join me. He dropped his hands, slumped his shoulders as he walked over and sat at the opposite corner mimicking my posture.

"Eric, it's complicated. This is one of the many reasons we shouldn't be seeing one another on a personal level." His jaw dropped open and I swear to goodness his adam's apple bounced several times. _I guess that body function works too._

"What do you mean complicated? I may be a Viking, but we're good problem solvers. Whatever it is, I can take it."

_I am fuckity fucked. How do I explain my particular brand of crazy to a thousand year old vampire who will probably think I am insane since all evidence points to that being an accurate observation? How does one explain that they're insecure and used to hearing condescending thoughts about themselves while in bed?_

"No, Eric. It's just, well. I can't explain it okay. I'm not used to all of this!" _Translation: __Please just drop it._

"How do you mean?" He asked. _Better to be thought a wing nut than to confirm it. I'm so not explaining my telepathy._ _Time to perform, Stackhouse._

"Eric, it's just hard for me. I'm not used to being with anyone. It's been a long time. It just makes me hyperventilate." _Did I just say sex makes me hyperventilate? Doesn't it do that for everyone? You're royally making an ass of yourself, Stackhouse. And yet I am still talking to myself and not him. Nice._

"If done properly, your breathing should accelerate, yes. I'm not understanding the problem here."

_And he nails my fucked up shit. Why not? Because every other asshole spent his attempts to go down on me while thinking about how quickly I could be done so he could fuck me and go home, that's why, ya asshole!_

"Eric, it's just difficult. Can you understand that?" _Oh yes, I forgot. I'm the asshole here._

"Sookie," my whispered name on his lips sounded almost like a prayer. I felt like a complete heel doing this. I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms while running my tongue over his skin. I wanted nothing more than to experience intimacy without the onslaught of thoughts to ruin it. I enjoyed not knowing his thoughts. I made me feel normal.

_Why am I doing this to myself? To him? Because you're fucked up goods that's why. You should have never quit the Zoloft. _

"Sookie, you're the first person, living or undead, that I've encountered in a very long time who doesn't want me for my area, my power, my money or my status. Admittedly, our introduction was a bit sketchy, but I feel almost human around you. You've taken me to task and have shown you're my equal. I want _you._ I think you worry too much. I think that you think that I am just out to get into your pants. Well, I'm not. Do you think I'd tolerate Amelia if I was? Do you think I'd be here if I was? I can have any fangbanger I want, but I don't. Ever since I met you, you've intrigued me and I've wanted nothing more than to make you mine. I've not taken anyone since that moment. You've shown that you see me for who I am, not what I am. You've taken me amongst your friends. You allowed me to experience normal, human encounters when no one else has. What makes you think I can't be understanding enough to wait for you? I've waited a thousand years for someone like you, and I'll wait another. If you need more time, I'll give you all the time I have, which is immense. For many, many years I've missed my humanity. You've helped bring some of it back."

He had me at, "I want _you_." _Jesus, I'm dying here_. I ignored my conscience and climbed onto his lap.

"Eric, I want you too. You've made me feel human again too, for the first time in a very long time. I underestimated you in the worst of ways. I'm just not sure I am willing to subject you to all of me."

He placed a finger over my lips to shut me up. I found myself panting in his lap and stroking his chest. His nipples were sensitive, I found, and I wanted to bite them. But I couldn't. I pulled my shirt up and over my head and sat back, letting him stare. He didn't have the same look on his face as my other lovers. He wasn't ogling my rack, he was looking me in the eyes. Before I could contemplate this further, he yanked his shirt over his own head and pulled me flush against him. The coolness of his skin, or the touch, not sure which, had my nipples hard and wanting. He held me close to him and looked into my eyes. His hands drifted from my hips, up my sides and finally one nestled into my hair while the other created a rock hard band around my shoulders. Before my brain could start it's self-deprecating rant, he kissed me. `Lips only' was amazing. When his tongue licked against mine I about died.

I ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck and then over his shoulders. I felt the hard muscles flex as he shifted to a full seat and straddled me against him.

As he pulled back, he nuzzled into my neck. "Lover, you are amazing. To me, it's all about you. I want to show you how much you've done for me. Will you let me show you how much I appreciate you?"

_Would I? Could I? Was he lying? Know what? Who fucking cares. It's been a long time and I can't hear him judging me. If I was being honest, I'd say I deserved this. Even if I didn't..._

"Yes, Eric, show me." And he did.

He kissed my neck, my clavicle. He lifted each breast to his lips and licked and bit and kissed my nipples until they stood rock hard. He held my hips against his and showed me his desire and I took it all in despite how intimidated I was by the bulge in his pants.

He ground my hips into his while sucking one nipple and pinching the other with his fingers. I wanted to levitate. I guess I could have if I told him as much, since he could fly and all.

As he stroked and pulled at my nipples, I pinched and pulled at his. _Holy cow, did he just growl at me? I hope so. Fair is fair and all._

He kissed me deeply then stood up and carried me to my bed. I should have objected, but I didn't. I couldn't. He had me hook, line and sinker. I wanted him to show me what I meant to him. I wanted to show him what he meant to me.


End file.
